The Chemistry Of Love
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Julianna hates Paco the minute he opens his mouth but neither of them can ignore the intense, passionate emotions coursing through them. When something happens to Julianna, together they discover the culprit and their love. Rated M lemons and cussing
1. Prologue

Mrs. Peterson closes the door to her classroom. "Good afternoon and welcome to senior chemistry." She walks to her desk, leans on the edge, and opens her class folder. "I appreciate you picking your own seats, but since this is my class, I make the seating arrangements . . . alphabetically."

Groans erupt from the students, the same sound that has greeted her on the first day of school for over thirty years at Fairfield High.

"Mary Alcott, take the first seat. Your partner is Andrew Carson." Down the list Mrs. Peterson goes, students reluctantly sitting in their assigned seats next to their chemistry partners.

"Paco Fuentes," Mrs. Peterson says, pointing to the table behind Mary.

The handsome young man with pale blue eyes like his mother's and smoky black hair like his father's takes his assigned seat.

Mrs. Peterson regards her new student over the glasses perched on her nose. "Mr. Fuentes, don't think this class will be a piece of cake because your parents got lucky and developed a medication to halt the progression of Alzheimer's. Your father never did finish my class and he flunked one of my tests, although I have a feeling your mother was the one who should have failed. But that just means I'll expect extra from you."

"Si, señora."

Mrs. Peterson looks down at her notebook. "Julianna Gallagher, please take your seat next to Mr. Fuentes."

Mrs. Peterson notices Julianna's blush as she sits on her stool and Paco's cocky grin beside her. Maybe the tide was starting to shift after thirty years of teaching, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"And for those of you who want to start any trouble, I have a zero tolerance policy. . . ."


	2. Julianna

"I have a zero tolerance policy. No cell phones allowed, even if it's an emergency from your parents, your friends, your boyfriends or girlfriends, your dog, or even God. They can call the front office if it's important enough. In addition, no gang-related clothing," she says, looking right at some of the kids and then eyeing the rest of the class, "and no threats against any student or you'll be out of my class permanently. I have detentions ready to hand out for anyone not following my rules."

"You don't have to like your partner," Mrs. Peterson says, "but you're stuck together for the next ten months. Take five minutes to get to know each other, then each of you will introduce your partner to the class. Talk about what you did over the summer, what hobbies you have, or anything else interesting or unique your classmates might not know about you. Your five minutes start now."

Okay, so what am I suppose to say to the kid sitting beside me who flashed me a cocky grin and made me blush which I hate doing

I didnt even want to sit next to him because 1), he's a flirt, 2) he hooks up with girls to get in their pants, 3) he has that bad boy attitude all over him which gives me the right to be wary. Uh, hello, they bring you nothing but trouble and 4) I wanted to sit by someone I actually know.

"Hey, chica, are you going to sit there and say nothing or actually talk to me?"

Actually, the first part sounds like a good idea.

But I can't help but be irritated at him.

"_Excuse me_," I hiss, turning to him. He has an amused smile on his face which annoys me even more.

"It's the affect I have on chicas. So, you want to tell me something about you?" His voice was dark and husky.

Does he make it that way on purpose?

"Do you?" I counter. My life is a hectic one.

I'm sure me living a double life behind my parents back does not qualify as 'interesting' in his mind.

He smiles a cocky grin and his pale blue eyes look into mine.

For a moment, I thought I could get lost in them.

_Okay, calm down Juliana_, I tell myself.

"But of course, I can show you what I did, mamacita."

I'm really good at hiding what I really feel and show what people want to see.

But Paco, who seriously is ticking me off is threatening to break my wall.

"On second thought, no." I really dont want to know.

He chuckles and leans in close.

My heart picks up speed. I am not used to being this close to any guy except my best friend, but David and I grew up together since we were in the wombs and our moms grew up together too.

We've never dated but we may have kissed once or twice.

The first was a dare and the second was to see if we had anything.

It was pleasurable but it didn't feel right so we decided to stay friends.

"You sure? You don't know what you're missing."

He was getting close, too close but I refused to budge.

I'll show him I'm in control.

"Yes, I do." I say to him, trying not to shake or pay attention to his warmth seeping into me.

I will_ not_ be easily swayed.

"Mr. Fuentes," Mrs. Peterson scolds. "Are you and Ms. Gallagher are talking about what you did over the summer or are you two getting to know each other intimately?"

I hear snickers coming from behind us, the hispanic people saying something to Paco in spanish.

"But of course, Mrs. P. We _are_ getting to know each other if you know what I mean."

Paco winks at me and I can't help but blush in embarrassment and anger.

Just kill me now.

"Well, I appreciate you two getting to know each other intimately but please keep your relationship out of my class."

Please, just kill me right now and let me save myself from embarrasment.

"Si, señora. Lo que tu digas. Whatever you say." Paco says unfazed by the snickers and laughs in class.

I hate him already.


	3. Paco

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have gone too far in Mrs. Peterson class.

Not on the first day of school anyways.

But Julianna made it hard for me not to bother her.

But she didn't budge at all when I got close to her to get a reaction from her like many other girls who swoon when they see me walk in the classroom.

Julianna was a challenge. I wanted to get a reaction from her but the girl didnt even budge.

But that made me more determined to get her to crack.

No one can resist a Fuentes.

It runs in our blood.

Like my papá Alex and mis tios Carlos and Luis.

So, when the bell rings, she rushes out of the room before I even have a chance to talk to her.

No problem.

No hay problema.

I take my time getting my stuff while I'm talking to Ethan, Doug and Sienna's son.

Sienna and my mom are like best friends since they were in high school and been in contact since.

Then, Ethan and I were introduced as babies and now he's like my brother.

"Dude, you seriously pissed her off." He says, waiting for me to get my stuff.

"Oye, ese!" Says one of my friends, Jacian as we do a complicated handshake.

Since I'm mixed, I have white friends and mexican friends but I hang more with my mexican amigos.

I feel more connected to my mexicanos than gringos.

Ethan is the exception.

"Hey, guey!" I say back.

We talk a bit about Julianna and he heads off to find his girlfriend, Cassandra.

"So," Ethan says as we walk out of Mrs. Peterson's class and head for my locker. "You gonna come to the club?"

"Si, muchacho." I tell him.

Okay, one little detail about me, I love clubs.

I go to them to get drunk, smoke and have one night stands to make myself feel good.

My mom can be a bit overprotective sometimes but my dad just tells her it's okay because he did the same thing at my age.

But as long as I don't join in gangs or get a girl pregnant, which I doubt since I'm covered, then they don't get in my business.

My father smokes but my mom doesn't like it much.

But hey, I'm not complaining...as long as they don't get on my case, then I'm all good.

We start talking until I see Julianna.

I have to admit, the girl has got it goin' on.

She has long wavy honey colored hair, emerald eyes, full lips, high cheekbones and a cute little button nose.

She has a tanned skin that anyone from behind her could mistake her for a mexicana.

Her chichis are big, not humongously big like some girls but big enough to let me know she's at least a C.

She has curves right where God intended them be.

I can make out the muscles in her arms that makes me wonder if she works out.

Then, I see the guy walk up to her.

He's huge, with broad shoulders and chest, dark brown hair that fall into his blue eyes and skin that tells me he spends a lot of time outdoors.

When Julianna sees him, she smiles brightly and he hugs her tight.

I feel something weird when I see them hug but I shrug it off.

He tells her something and she shushes him loudly.

He puts up his hands in a form of a apology and she waves it off.

They talk a bit and then he leaves, hugging her again which gives me that weird feeling again.

"Dude, wipe your mouth, you're drooling."

I ingore him and tell him I'm going to talk to her.

"Are you nuts? She hates you."

"It's a cover up trust me, that mamacita wants me."

He sighs. "No, she doesn't."

"Wanna bet?" I ask as I stare at her. She is taking off her shirt and I see a tattoo at the small of her back.

I frown trying to see what it says but she ties a sweater around her hip blocking it.

I notice she's wearing a black tank top.

"Fine, I bet that you can't get in her pants by the end of September." He says disbelieving.

Piece of cake. Every single girl that I know are practically begging for me to fuck them immediately which I do anyways.

It doesn't matter anyways.

"When I win that bet, what do I get?" I ask, looking at him.

We're both the same height.

"_If_," he says, enunciating heavily on the if. "If you win the bet, I'll give you my RX-7."

The bet just got interesting. He loves that thing more than his mamá.

He doesn't let anyone touch the damn car.

"But if you don't, I want your motorcycle."

My motorcycle is my life. No one touches it.

No way am I losing my motorcycle.

"Alright, I want it cleaned and ready when I go to collect it."

He chuckles. He doesn't believe me. Of course, he underestimates me.

Time to prove him wrong.

We shake hands and he leaves to get ready for us to go to the club later on tonight.

Now, its time for me to break her wall.

I stay beside her open locker,waiting for her to see me since she's too busy with something in her locker.

When she closes it, I speak up. "Hola, mamacitá."

She widens her eyes in fear then quickly her eyes turn into anger.

"What do you want?" She hisses at me.

"That is an excellent question. But onto more important things. Tonight, you and me, hot sex. You game?"

I see the anger in her eyes as if I've insulted her.

It looks kinda cute.

"What did you say?" There's a irritated tone in her voice.

But I ignore it.

"Come on, you know you want me." I say, waggling my eyebrows but she doesn't budge.

Damn, that usually does the trick. Time to kick it up a notch.

"Want to make out?" I say leaning in closer.

She gives me a serious once over from head to toe.

"No, thanks." She says, crossing her arms against her chest.

I look down as her arms that pushes up her chichis.

She looks down and realizes it so she drops her arms instead.

"No thanks," She repeats.

She's fuckin' with me.

She's got to be fuckin' with me, right?

"Afraid you're gonna like it?"

"No. I just don't want leftovers."

Wait.

Un.

Momento.

I've been called a lot of things before, but . . . "You callin' me leftovers?

"Yes." She says bends to pick up her bag. I see something black inside as she closes her bag and puts in on her shoulder.

I'm anything but leftovers. All I did was date one girl after another.

Hell, I could write a book on kissing chicas if I wanted to.

She has her back to the locker so I use that to my advantage and place both hands on the locker locking her in.

"Move." She says. She doesn't seem fazed.

I lean toward Julianna and get a small dose of satisfaction when I hear her breath hitch and stops moving. She doesn't move an inch as my lips get close to that place right below her right earlobe. I reach up with my left hand and touch the sensitive spot below her left ear with my thumb while my lips hover over her neck. She can definitely feel my hot breath on her bare skin.

She tilts her head the slightest bit, giving me more access. I'm not even sure she realizes she's doing it. I stay where I am. She moans almost silently, but I don't give in. She's definitely being turned on. She likes this. And she wants more. But I'm holding back . . . leftovers, my ass.

The problem is, I'm not prepared for what Julianna smells like. Usually girls smell too much like flowers or vanilla, but Julianna has a distinctly sweet cinnamon scent that's totally turning me on. And while my mind is telling me I'm flirting with her just to prove a point, my body wants to play "you show me your privates and I'll show you mine."

"Do you m-m-mind? I need to leave!" she says. She might be trying to mask her reaction to me being so close, but her words betray her.

"No one is seeing us." I say, but pull away anyway because I need to cool down and stay in control.

I lean back against the locker. I bend one knee and get in a relaxed position even though I'm anything but relaxed.

She's not sweating at all, and she appears totally relaxed. I don't know if I'm hot because of what just happened, or didn't happen, between us.

My insides are going nuts. My heart is beating furiously and there's a crackling energy in the air that wasn't there before I leaned close to her.

What's going on?

"I have to go." she says and walks off.


	4. Julianna 4

As I walk to my car, all I could think about was our almost-kiss. His hot breath seared my skin and made my stomach do flips. But he was just teasing me. I knew it and he knew it.

I wanted it so much that I desperately wanted to turn my head and find out what his lips felt like on mine.

I could still feel his hot breath against my neck and I wanted to get rid of it.

So, the only way to get rid of thinking about Paco and his lips, was to dance.

But not any kind of dance but breakdancing.

Okay, yeah, what's an american girl know about breakdancing?

Well, actually it was David who showed me when I was 8.

He showed some easy moves which I seriously doubt they were easy because he was like jelly moving and flipping and twisting his body so weird, I thought he was didn't have any bones.

I tried but failed so many times but I was determined so I practiced and practiced and found out that it helped me relieve stress and made me feel like I was flying.

My parents thought it was degrading but I still practiced it behind their backs and now 10 years later, I do battles in clubs and streets with my crew.

I bring a change of clothes that are easy to dance in everyday since we practice everyday afterschool.

We made the crew in the 9th grade when David and I were hanging out near the tracks when we saw a bunch of mexicans break dancing.

So, after they saw us watching them they challenged us.

David was scared shitless but I didn't care.

I mean they love the same dance as we do.

So I took off my jacket, tied up my hair, and danced.

Soon, David joined and they were impressed and I asked them if anyone did any shows for fun.

Of course, they were wary since southsiders and northsiders don't really get along but I told them they should take their break dancing to the next level and thus The Pirates were born.

I dont know who the hell came up with Pirates but we just stuck to it, you know.

Sometimes, we did shows for money since they needed money.

I didn't care. I knew they were poor and it's better than dealing drugs.

The crew was made up of 6 people. Me, David, and 4 hispanics.

Two of them were twins and were really skinny and had long dark hair.

The oldest one by 2 minutes was called Javier and the younger one was called Marcos.

The other two mexicans were Jacian and Mario.

Jacian had big biceps that made girl drool at the mere sight of them and he had tattoos up his arms that resembled where he came from.

He was the oldest of the crew. The guy was 19.

Mario was younger but worked out. He had a scar on his shoulder where he was in a knife fight.

He had short dark hair and tanned skin and wears a necklace around his necklace of the virgin Mary.

Me and Jacian were the leaders because

1) we're both are tied when it comes to break dancing and 2) we're the oldest.

I was older than David by 2 months.

My parents don't expect me home till 11 since that's my curfew.

I tell them I'm with David and they don't even bother asking questions.

But they come home around 12 anyways and the nanny Maria, helps take care of the house and my little sister who's 4 years old.

Maria is mexican and she's really pretty with honey colored skin and long dark wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

I help her around the house when I'm home because I feel bad that she has to clean houses for a living.

I even slip her money I gain from break dancing and she's grateful because she needs money for her three boys.

I'm nearing the club and I change in the car.

I put on black cargo pants that hang loose on my hips, change my flats into white shoes.

I take off my tank top and put on a tight curve hugging purple midriff that says Pirates on the front in white letters.

I love dancing in mid-riffs because I love the air on my bare skin that feels like a caress.

It even shows off my tattoo which my parents don't know about because they will kill and bury me and dance on my grave.

Okay maybe not but hardly the point.

All of the crew has some kind of tattoo on their body that signifies who we are.

Mine says Pirates in cursive and around the word are angel wings that have vines connecting to the words so it looks likes Pirates is someone's back and the wings are coming out of the word.

I chose this because it was unique and beautiful.

It signaled how I feel when I'm break dancing.

I feel like I'm flying.

I don't have to worry about being someone I'm not to my parents and being true to myself behind their backs.

I don't have to worry about anything but me and my dancing.

It's gives me a rush and I love the feeling.

I started to tie up my hair but instead I let it out.

It gives a more dramatic effect to the moves when it flips.

I put on my my black hoodie that are loose and zip it up, stopping at the breasts.

The boys wear the same coloring as I do. Purple shirt with the word Pirates on front with white letters, black pants, white shoes and black jackets.

We all have black hats with the rim turned around.

The hats all have the letter P on the front of the hat in white.

The mexicans gave me and David a purple and black bandana to hang around our necks.

That's our signature, the hats and bandanas.

I grab the bandana and tie it around my neck.

I probably look like I'm in a gang based on how I'm dressed but I don't mind.

Our crew can intimidate the northsiders who happen to see us.

My crew knows that this is who I really am and they help me hide it from my parents.

So, if we ever have a battle in the northside, we bring black sunglasses.

But now, we have a club battle and we've been practicing with water to get stronger and better balance.

The club we're battling is called Don Julio's.

The place is always packed with mexicans girls and boys and a few americans who were born on the south side.

We're getting ready for the big one. The final tournament that will give the winner $50,000 thousand dollars in cash.

My crew, specifically the mexicans, can use that money for their families.

We talked about it and decided that we had to practice really hard to even have a chance at the final tournament.

I park my car and put on my hat, the rim facing backwards and walk in.

I'm used to hanging out with my crew at clubs.

The people here mistake me for a mexican and I don't mind.

My crew and i have each others back. If one of us needs money or something we all give it to that person.

Or if someone gets blamed and risk getting suspension we all back him up whether he did it or not and since it's a big group they have no choice but to believe and let us off with a warning.

I immediately smell the beer and smoke and ignore it.

I'm used to it.

My crew smokes but I don't. I just drink beer.

I want to preserve my lungs thank you very much!

My crew is here because I got a text from them.

I walk in deeper until I feel I'm being watched.

I turn but I don't see anyone I recognize.

I ignore it and keep walking until I hear the laughter coming from a corner near the stage.

It's not a stage, just 5 steps and a huge floor with a carpet on top of it.

I follow the laughter and I recognize the black hats faced backwards.

My crew.

I rush over to them and they see me.

"Chica!" Jacian yells to me and I yell back.

Everyone in my crew is calling me chica, gringa or muñeca and calling me over.

David is the only one who isn't here yet.

We all hug and do our handshake.

It's really complicated handshake involving fingers and palms that is really hard to explain.

"Que hermosa!" Mario, one of the twins say.

I hang around my group long enough to know what they are saying.

"Why, thank you, thank you!" I say, bowing and laughing.

I'm relaxing and my muscles are letting up.

Jacian tosses an arm around my shoulder and I support him.

He's heavy but thanks to break dancing, I've gotten stronger.

"So, who we battling?" I say as I take a cup of beer and douse it down.

I know from experience I can be sober from two bottles of beer.

"Los Bulldogs!" Answers Javier as he leans back in the chair, smoking.

The bulldogs are good but I want to see their moves and see just how good they are.

"Where's David?"

We going to go on in a few and he's not here yet.

"Chica, we don't know. We've called gringo pero no contesta."

We need him. Jacian and I have a finale to do and he's the one to lead us in it.

We hear a banging coming from the kitchen and we see David running with food to our table.

"Gringo, que estas haciendo?" Jacian says as he pulls away from me.

"Sorry, I'm late. Mom wouldn't let me leave until I did that stupid essay."

We all nod and smile.

"Vamos pues para la batallà!"

Jacian translates what the the fat mexican with balding hair says on the stage.

We all yell and cheer.

"Estamos listos?"

"Sí!"

"Seguros?"

"Sí!" They say louder.

I feel like I'm being watched but I don't see anyone I know.

"Alright! Let the crew stand up and make their way."

Before we go, we bangs our hands on the tables and cheer.

"We are the pirates, we are the pirates! The mighty mighty pirates!"

We bang and yell and cheer as we drink a cup of beer and head on stage.

We hear catcalls and whistles but I ignore it.

The adrenaline is rushing through me like a drum, igniting my nerves.

I want to dance already.

"Ladies and gentleman, Los pirates!" We hear applause and cheers coming.

"and Los bulldogs!"

I see them coming up. They're northsiders and I see a slight fear in their eyes.

There's only one girl but she has muscles.

We stare at them.

They all have muscles.

They all are wearing red sleeveless shirts, blue ripped jeans, gloves and black hats.

"Leaders!"

I know what to do and walk up to the center stage.

The girl comes up and stands in front of me.

I give her a bored nod to throw her off and it works.

Jacian taught me how to walk and act like a gangsta and it works.

She widens his eyes but narrows them.

"You may want to step back and see how its done!" She says getting up close to my face in a attempt to scare me off.

The club hears it and instigates.

My heart races in anticipation.

I smile and chuckle which angers her.

"Okay, we'll be over here taking notes on what not to do!" I say giving her a serious once over.

I turn around and walk back to my crew.

"Are you ready? Estan listos?"

Cheers erupt and we hear music playing.

Begging by Madcon is playing.

Game on, bitch.


	5. Paco 5

Okay, am I imagining things or is Julianna really here, in a club, full of mexicans, dressed like a hot mamacita?

"Holy shit!" Ethan says to me choking on his beer.

Holy shit is right. The girl acts like she belongs in here with all the mexicans.

She doesn't look lost. She looks expectant. I can't take my eyes off of her.

The way she is dressed is totally her and she looks more mexicana than before.

Her hat has the rim turned around, she has a hoodie on with the zipper stopped at her breasts. I see the purple shirt that says Pirates.

She is also wearing and purple and black bandanna around her neck

She has black cargo pants that hang really low on her hip and white shoes.

She walks casually in them, not all afraid to show off her body and damn that girl has got goin' on.

But what is she doing here?

"Paco, damn, she looks hot!" I shoot him a glare because frankly I don't want him saying it because I feel possessive of her and I don't even know the damn girl.

I'm thinking about how she would look like without those clothes on.

I hear laughter and she turns to a corner. She runs to them and I see her hugging 4 mexicanos.

She's doing a really complicated handshake that it looks blurry because of the speed.

What the hell was she doing here?

I feel jealousy as I see the huge mexicano with the beer in his hand place an arm around her shoulders.

The guy looks heavy and she doesn't seem bothered by him or the weight.

"What do you think she's doing here?" Ethan asks, still in shock at seeing her talking and laughing with the mexicanos like she's one of them.

"No se." I say. I can't take my eyes off of her. I try but only for 2 seconds before I'm looking at her again.

I want to go over there and demand what the hell is she doing here.

Ethan and I are arguing why she's here when we hear a banging coming from the kitchen.

The gringo is running away with food and runs to where Julianna is.

They are talking and I notice the group are wearing the same colors as Julianna.

Is she in a gang?

I don't know but it sure looks like it.

"Vamos pues para la batallà!" A battle? What battle?

"Do you know anything about a battle?" I ask Ethan. I feel relieved when the guy takes off his arm around Julianna.

"No," He says, smoking a cigar.

The club is cheering and I see the fat mexicano yelling in middle of a stage.

I want to see this.

I look over to see Julianna and the group smiling and staring.

It's like they're waiting for something.

"Estamos listos?"

"Sí!"

"Seguros?"

"Sí!" The club is really pumped up and I can't help but be excited too.

"Alright! Let the crew stand up and make their way."

To my surprise, I see Julianna and her group banging on the tables, cheering, ""We are the pirates, we are the pirates! The mighty mighty pirates!"

Then, they make their way to the stage with confidence.

"Ladies and gentleman, Los pirates!" We hear applause and cheers coming.

"and Los bulldogs!"

I see them coming up. They're white people and I see a slight fear in their eyes.

There's only one girl but she has muscles.

We stare at them.

They have muscles.

They all are wearing red sleeveless shirts, blue ripped jeans, gloves and black hats.

"Leaders!"

Julianna walks up to the center stage.

The girl comes up and stands in front of Julianna.

Julianna gives her a bored nod to throw her off and it works.

She widens her eyes but narrows them.

"You may want to step back and see how its done!" She says getting up close to Julianna's face in a attempt to scare her off.

It doesn't work.

The club hears it and instigates.

Julianna chuckles which angers the gringa.

"Okay, we'll be over here taking notes on what not to do!" She says giving her a serious once over.

She turns around and walks back to her crew.

"Are you ready? Estan listos?"

Cheers erupt and we hear music playing.

The other group goes first and they start break dancing.

We hear cheers and applause as the girl gets up close to Julianna and then flips backwards then points to her.

I look towards the group and a reggae song comes on.

She and her crew takes off their jacket and fling it across the room.

My jaw drops open. I thought she couldn't look more beautiful than she did at the moment.

She's wearing a purple midriff and I can see her smooth flat stomach.

It's obvious she has muscles.

The boys have short sleeved purple shirt with the word Pirates on the front.

They all start moving as one and they pop their chest out.

I see the tattoo on the small of her back.

Its wings and inside the wings is the word Pirates in cursive.

They're flipping and twisting in the air and the two boys who are skinny and look alike start doing this crazy move with their legs that looks like jelly so fast and unison.

Julianna goes in between and does the same.

The hold out their arms and she jumps in and they hold her and push her up.

She flips in mid-air and lands perfectly on her feet like a cat.

The gringo and the huge mexicano start pumping and locking and flipping on the floor.

They touch the ground with their arms and push up and flip like Julianna and point to the other crew.

I am in shock.

Julianna can dance like a beast and they look so damn complicated, I'm having trouble following.

Julianna is staring intently at them as they pop and lock.

The girl seems to have anger in her eyes when she points to Julianna.

Julianna and the huge dude jump in the air and start popping and locking their bodies as one really fast and complicated and they look at each other as their bodies are turned towards the other group and move their legs and arms like jelly.

They flip backwards several times as one as the twins are sliding on the ground while gringo does a complicated twist on the ground twisting his legs in the air, pointing to the other group.

When that group starts, water bursts out of the pipe.

"Hey!" The group complains.

Julianna rubs her head as the song continues and the carpet is drenched.

When the song pauses she jumps in the water and stomps the water in time with the music and the crew follows her movement.

As they stomp the water and move their arms like a wave, the other group is in shock.

She falls on her knees to the ground and twists around, her body and hair soaking wet.

The boys are taking of their shirts.

The songs starts to turn into a tribal drum beat and the twins are behind her and following her movement.

The huge mexicano and gringo follow her.

She throws her arms up and down as her legs are moving like a wave.

She and the crew bend and stand on one leg and jump up and kick their leg back three times with their arms following.

They kneel on the wet ground and they grab their crotch and turn around, slapping the ground and throwing water around.

She slides back as the crew slide forth and twist their body onto their head with Julianna doing the same.

The other group are creating a pyramid but fall.

They flip backwards twice before slipping.

The twins and gringo slide forward to the other group and stand on their head and turning around and around in a circle with the water spilling over like a hose.

They get up and head back as Julianna and her crew make a curved line.

She thrusts her arm out and pulls it back in, the others following creating a wave with their arms.

As they step out of the line and create a straight one, they bend back touching the ground while they place their hand on their face as if they are looking for something.

The other group, one of the boys with scar on his arm , is on the ground jumping up and down on his arm like a ball.

Julianna and her crew are jumping and popping their chests in unison advancing onto the other group as the try to copy their moves.

Julianna and her crew continue to dance and flip and twist over each other in the water.

Julianna is smacking the water as her crew continue to pop and lock.

Finally, the song is coming to an end and the twins are facing each other and they jump over each other to get to the other side.

But as they jump, Julianna runs in the water and jumps in the air over them.

She arches her back so high that her arms and legs are behind her back and her feet and hand touch.

The song finishes just as she lands in her knees with her head bowed down.

"Ya termino! It's over!" The fat mexicano booms.

Julianna flips her hair back and leans back sexually.

I'm getting a hard on seeing her wet and in that position.

She stands up and walks to her crew.

Cheers and applauds are erupting in the room but I'm staring at Julianna who's dripping wet.

The guy stands between the two crews.

"El ganador, the winner is..."

The club quiets down and waits in anticipation and I find myself doing the same.

"Pirates!" He yells everyone is yelling, screaming and hollering as Julianna and her crew are hugging each other and patting each others back as the other group stalks off.

I feel pride as I see how relaxed and content Julianna is, I can't help but smile.

"Damn! I did not know she can break dance!" Ethan is in awe as he applauds.

Julianna and her crew walk off the stage and pick up their jackets and walk outside.

"Come on," I say to Ethan. "Vamonos."

I take Ethan and follow Julianna out the club.

Once I outside, I lose sight of them.

"Paco, what are you doing?"

"Callate!" I yell to him. I hear laughter and we follow the sound of it.

We hide behind the wall thanks to the shadows and wait until we see purple and black.

"The water was a nice touch!" I hear and Ethan pulls my arm.

"Look, they're walking to that car."

I follow his gaze and see a group of people walking to a convertible.

I see Julianna goofing off with the group and drinking.

I am both surprised and shocked to see her like that.

I mean the girl dressed in a shirt and skirt and it was modest.

Her break dancing clothes is anything but.

I see 3 mexicanas walking to her.

"Hey! We just won!" Julianna yells and the girls scream as they hug her.

Julianna acts like she's one of them.

After they hug, each girl goes one of the boys and start making out.

I'm too busy paying attention to Julianna to notice that one of them is practically humping the huge mexicano.

Gringo walks up to Julianna.

"What do you say we have a dance to cool ourselves?" He asks, wringing his shirt.

Jealousy is rushing through me.

"Alright." she says, with a mischievous grin.

"Yo, stop humping each other!" She yells as she walks up to the car and bends over.

She touches something and I hear the song Mi Corazon Esta Muerto Remix coming on.

That's my favorite song.

The girls immediately pull away and crowd over to Julianna.

Over the music, I can't hear a thing what they're saying.

The boys get up and they nod at something at what Julianna is saying.

The boys head in front of the girls.

They're not breakdancing but they're dancing a mix of bachata and reggaeton.

The guys are singing along except for gringo who is just dancing but he's really good.

The girls who came are taking off their shirts, staying in their midriff which happens to be white.

The guys are moving their chest in and out with their arms gesturing to the girls and moving their hips in time.

Each girl takes a hand and the guys pull them close.

Gringo and the mexicanos have their hand on the small of the back of the girls and their other hand holding the girl hand up high.

The girls and Julianna have their heads on their shoulders.

They press against each other and the girls follow their lead, moving their hips against the boys body and moving their waist side to side.

As I see Julianna dance with gringo, I feel jealousy and angry because I want to be the one holding Julianna intimately and dance alongside her.

The mexicanas lay their head against their boyfriends shoulder and follow lead with the boys.

Dancing is in our blood and I ain't ever seen a gringo dance like us.

But Julianna is. She dances really good as if she was a mexicana herself.

Her movements are fluid and she has no trouble following the beat.

Gringo is still holding her but she doesnt lay her head against him.

She looks up at him and says something.

He shakes her head and says something in her ear.

She laughs and they continue talking until the song comes to an end.

Julianna pulls away but everyone else is still dancing.

She nods her head and tells gringo something.

He nods and they hug before she leaves.

"Paco, what are you waiting for? Go after her!" Ethan yells in my ear.

I snap my head to him. "What?"

"Oh, come on! You like her. I saw your face. You were practically drooling."

"No, I wasn't." I argue.

Ethan just smiles and says, "Be careful around her. Don't get sucked in." He warns.

"I won't."

Ethan pats my shoulder and walks off to the bar.

I stay for a few seconds more watching the couples who are still dancing and holding each other like a married couple.

I get an image of me and Julianna dancing together and shake it off.

I need to remind myself that this is just a bet.


	6. Julianna 6

I've been ignoring Paco all week and but it's really hard to ignore someone you can't help but look at.

He's been trying to get my attention all week, saying he knows something about me.

I don't let it bother me. He only knows the person I want people to see.

He doesn't know anything about me and never will.

Luckily, I didn't go to Mrs. Peterson class today because the principal wanted to see me in his office, something about if I can have straight A's for the whole school year, I can be valedictorian.

I don't want to be valedictorian but my parents want me to so I guess I have no choice.

The bell was about to ring so I decided to go to my locker and get my clothes to change later.

I didn't bring my car because I wanted to walk.

When the bell rings, I put in my earphones and turn on my iPod.

I don't pay attention to the music because I'm sneaking my clothes into my bookbag when no one is looking.

When my iPod puts on the song Mi Corazon Esta Muerto, an image of Paco comes into my mind and I see him holding me tightly against him like he never wants to let me go.

I try to banish the thought but I can't. It stays there.

I can't deny that I feel attracted to Paco but he's a player and always flirting with girls.

I can show him that I'm in control of myself and I won't let myself be swayed.

Hell, I'll play along if it means that I am in control of my emotions.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and see David smiling down at me.

I know what he wants to say.

I take out my headphones.

"So, did you ask her out?" I ask.

David had his eye on the head of the cheerleader for a while and finally got the nerve to ask her out.

"Yup!"

I hug him tightly and close my locker.

"I knew it! I told you she liked you."

We start walking together and we continue talking.

"Hey, you should ask Paco out." He offers as we turn a corner.

I told David about Paco and that almost-kiss and he says that it's because he likes me.

Yeah, right.

David and Paco are friends since they have soccer practice afterschool and Paco is asking him questions as to why I'm ignoring him.

"No, I won't. I don't even like him. I don't even know why you're friends with him."

He frowns then stares at me so hard I start to get fidgety.

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"You like him."

"No I don't. I hate him. He's constantly hitting on me and implied more than once that he wants to get in my pants."

"And what's wrong with him wanting to get in your pants?"

"He's a player."

"You like him. Your eyes light up whenever you talk about him."

I scowl at him.

"Whatever. Your house after practice."

"But of course."

"Cool. I'll see you later then." I hug him and walk to my car.


	7. Paco 7

David invites me over to his house after soccer practice.

But he says he has something to do so he'll come pick me up.

"Mamá, Papá! I'm going over to a friends house."

"Be careful, Paco." My mom yells from upstairs.

I have two younger brothers.

One who's 16, his name is Mauricio, who has my dad's eyes but my mom's hair and a light skin tone.

My other brother, who's 12, his name is Benjamin. (Ben-ha-min). He has my dad's hair texture and facial feautures but my mom's eyes and hair color.

"Ten cuidado!" I hear my dad yell as I hear a honking coming from outside.

"Si, papa! Voy a venir mas rato."

"I want you home by 11 okay?" My mom comes down the stairs and hugs me tightly.

I kiss her cheek and leave.

"Adios!" I see a red sentra and step in.

"Hey, Wassup!" David yells as he drives off.

My parents live on the southside because we're not exactly rich.

Our home is bigger than most houses on the southside but we don't have expensive stuff where people can steal.

Even if they could, I doubt they'll walk up on our lawn.

My dad used to be in the LB but for my mom, he got out.

He still has the tattoo and scars to prove it so people keep their distance from us.

As we talk about random things, I see him pulling in onto this huge lawn with creepy gnomes and ornaments.

The house looks huge and when we get out and go inside, it looks even bigger on the inside.

Everything is neat and organized with a huge plasma TV, hallways with pictures on the wall, the kitchen is big with a table in the middle.

Our kitchen is small enough for two people.

The living room looks like it came out from one of those home decor magazines.

We go up the stairs and there's a slew of doors.

"This is my parents room but they're never home."

He points to each door explaining what it leads to.

We reach the computer and he puts on a video game.

I swear the computer looks like a TV screen.

We talk and play until I hear his door open.

"Hey, I...what are you doing in here?" I turn to see Julianna standing in the doorway, hands on her hip.

She's dressed in a skirt, a blouse and some flats.

"I was invited." I explain.

"David, why did you invite him?" She demands as she turns her attention to him.

I cant help but think how adorable she looks when she's pissed hence why I've been bothering her this whole week.

I haven't said anything to anyone about her breakdancing because David told me about her double life and she wants to keep it like that.

Although, I haven't said anything I'm still curious as to why she does what she does.

"Lia, calm down. I invited him over to play some games. Don't worry about it."

She hmmphs and walks her sexy body out the door.

"Don't worry about her. She'll get over it."

"Why does she hate me so much?" I ask.

"She doesn't hate people. She hates her ex, Josh. Jerk said he loved her then text dumped her."

The image of Julianna being in someone else's arms drives me angry.

I want to find the guy and hurt him.

"So, she single?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I think about this. It will really help me with the bet.

However, everytime I think about the bet, I feel a little guilty but I wash it away.

"Be right back," I tell David, then I follow Julianna.

I know how to get Julianna drop that wall of hers.

She's heading for the stairs, but I grab her elbow and force her to look at me. "What's your problem?"

"I don't like you."

"You haven't even given me a chance."

She laughs. "I don't need to. You're too cocky for your own good."

"It's a cover-up for my extreme insecurity when it comes to you. Maybe if we kissed it would prove whether we have chemistry or not."

"Just one kiss?"

I nod. "Unless you beg for more."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"You don't know what your missin' "

She closes the space between us and, before my brain has time to contemplate what's about to happen, Julianna grabs the back of my hair and pulls my head to hers so our lips are just barely touching.

Talk about an adrenaline rush.

"Do you kiss with just lips?" she whispers, then brushes her lips against mine. "Or do you spice it up a bit?" Her tongue darts between my lips in a slow, sensuous rhythm that sends images of us together in a more intimate setting rushing through my head.

I keep my hands at my sides, letting her control this.

That means I'm in control of myself, even if she's controlling the kiss.

I know she's fucking with me, making me all hot and bothered just to dis me after.

I've got this. In fact, I think she's the one losing control.

"I definitely like to spice it up." I glide my tongue against hers. It's hot and wet and feels fucking incredible.

A small moan escapes from her mouth that I swear sounds like, "Oh, Paco," and that's where I lose it.

Julianna is an adrenaline rush just being herself and I'm enjoying it.

I pull back and cup her flushed cheek gently in my palm.

We just stare at each other. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Lookin' at you. We got major chemistry, don't we?"

"No." She doesn't break eye contact, probably wanting me to look away first.

When I don't, she steps away and a huge, cocky grin crosses her face. She tsks and shakes her head.

"Sorry, Paco, but you need a little practice. Your tongue action was a bit awkward. I mean, it wasn't all bad. You have potential, but obviously we're not compatible."

As I'm standing there stunned, I'm thinking that this girl is a witch.

She's definitely put a spell on me, and I'm practically panting, ready to beg her for the chance to do it again—_now._

That wasn't just fun, and my tongue action is anything but awkward.

I've had fun with other girls.

Lots of 'em. Nobody has complained before.

When I looked into her eyes, and her eyes were locked on mine, there was something there.

It was undeniable.

Julianna wipes her lips with the back of her hand. "Don't you dare tell anyone we kissed."

Why, because I live on the southside, because being with me means ruining her perfect image she fakes at school?

David walks in on us and asks, "What were you guys doing?"

Julianna says "Nothing" at the same time I say, "We were just makin' out."


	8. Julianna 8

Okay, some things are better off forgotten.

The fact that I kissed Paco doesn't help that I'm vulnerable when I'm around him.

He excites me and I want to drop all my worries and inhibitions and see where it leads.

But I can't. I won't.

For the past two weeks, I gave up on ignoring him because 1) We're chemistry partners, 2) I'm so damn aware of his presence, I find myself leaning towards him and 3) he makes it impossible to ignore him.

Right now, Paco is waiting at my locker and my blood boils.

Can't the boy take a hint?

"Hola, mamacita." He says with a cocky grin.

I open my locker and grab my stuff.

"What?" I say as annoyed as possible.

He shrugs. " I'm wondering what it would take to get you to go out with me?"

I slam my locker. "I wouldn't go out with you. You're not my type."

"And what is your type?" He says as he leans down.

I find myself staring at his lips for a brief second before looking at his pale blue eyes.

I can't look away as I stare at his eyes.

They're mesmerizing and I want to lose myself in them.

"Don't worry about it." I say forcing myself to look away.

As I pass him, I whip my head and try to hit him with my ponytail.

He catches it just as it's about to lash across his face.

Instead of pulling it, he lets my hair slide through his fingers. I look back at him and find him smiling.

"What?"

"Your hair is soft. I wasn't expectin' that."

The fact that he actually paid attention to what my hair felt like as it fell from his fingers makes me catch my breath.

I swallow hard as he reaches out and runs my hair through his fingers again.

It feels intimate.

Too intimate.

He shakes his head. "One of these days, Julianna, we're gonna get in trouble. You know that, don't you?"

Instead, I say, "I don't do trouble," and walk away from him.


	9. Paco 9

I can't get her out of my mind.

She's vulnerable and I want to protect her like I'm her hero but at the same time I want to peel off that wall she's hiding behind.

I saw the look on her face when I leaned in.

She wanted me. And I wanted her.

But that's bad because I'm doing this for a bet.

But I can't deny that I want to be more than friends.

I want her to be mine. I want to know what scares her, what pisses her off, what makes her happy.

I'm tempted to throw off the bet because I know, I just know I'm falling fast and hard for her and I can't fight it.

I know she does even if she's afraid to admit it.

Everytime I'm with her, I forget about the bet and I just want to get to know her.

But I keep reminding myself that this is just a game, a plot to show Ethan I can get in any girls pants.

I'm not about to be tied down to any girl.

But I wonder if I win the bet, what will I do afterwards?

Will I continue to be with her or push her away?

Just the thought of pushing her away hurts me.

Even the thought of her being with another guy drives me crazy.

I don't know what will happen but I know that its going to hurt the both of us.


	10. Julianna 10

Today is David's party at his house.

I know that I'm going to figure out this thing with Paco once and for all.

I know that I'm attracted to him in a way I've never felt with Josh or anyone.

I know I can't continue to push Paco away forever.

Which is why I'm getting drunk at David's house so I can let go of my worries and inhibitions.

"What are you doing?" David asks me

"Drinking."

"That's your third bottle of Vodka."

"I know."

He sighs and shakes his head. "This doesnt have anything to do with Paco, does it?"

Yes but I'm not about to tell him that.

"No, I want to be buzzed." I answer.

I'm feeling the effects already. I'm buzzed and I feel lightheaded.

The party is in full swing.

"Lia, just go out with the guy. You like him."

I shake my head. "I'm going outside."

I walk outside and run into Demetri who I can tell is drunk.

"Hey girl. You look hot." I dont want to be here.

I want to find Paco. David told me he's coming but I don't see him.

"Come upstairs with me."

Like hell I am. I may be buzzed but I know what I want.

"No."

"I won't try anything, I promise." He's slurring his words.

"I'm not going upstairs with you." I say.

"Fine, lets go outside."

He stumbles onto the patio and sits down.

"Come here." My body is buzzing and I'm looking for Paco but I don't see him anywhere.

I sit by him. "You look hot." He leans forward as if to kiss me but I push him away.

"Hey!" I see Paco walking to us. He's wearing jeans and a shirt that is so worn out, it looks like cotton.

Demetri gets up but falls.

"What are you doing here?" Demetri walks to Paco and looks like he wants to fight.

Paco looks like wants to too by his stance. Paco has bigger muscles than Demetri and there's no doubt that Paco would win.

Right when I think they're about to go at it, David comes and grabs Demetri.

"D, I need your help." David is leading him into the house.

"With what?"

"Just...something." He takes him inside and I'm alone with Paco.

Paco is looking at me as if I've betrayed him. "What were you doin' sittin' with that pendejo?"

"I didn't actually sit with him … Okay, I did but …" I sigh. Tonight is not going as I planned. I'm buzzed, and I don't know how to explain that I've been waiting for him this entire time.

I can show him, though. "Follow me."

He hesitates.

"Come on," I say, taking his hand and leading him toward the pool house. I know the key is hidden in the planter.

I take it out and open the door with one thing on my mind: to let go of my inhibitions, figure out what we have and kiss Paco like I did at David's house. This time, we won't be interrupted.

Paco attempts to turn on the light switch, but I put my hand over his.

"Lock the door," I tell him.

He does.

I walk farther into the room. "I didn't want to be with Demetri tonight. You're right, he is a pendejo."

I'm amazed at how fast I picked up the word.

"I didn't like seeing you with him," he says. "I don't think I'd like seein' you with any other guy … besides me."

Right now I have a desperate need to be held by him.

This will be the night where I forget the world and focus on the electricity in the room and Paco.

"Hold me," I say. "Please."

"You're drunk," he says.

"Just a little buzzed, that's all."

"Lia," he whispers as he gets closer. As soon as I feel his body heat I reach out and slowly run my hand down his arm.

"Don't talk," I whisper. If he talks, he might say something to ruin the moment. To be honest, I'm afraid of what he'll say.

Being here, in the dark, makes this surreal. It's like a mixture of fantasy and reality all meshed in one. I'm totally okay with this right now, because this what I need.

If this felt too real, I wouldn't be able to go through with it.

I brush my lips across his face to his ear. "Hold me, like you wanted to back on boat."

David had invited me and Paco to ride on his parents yacht.

David likes going fast and I was gripping the rail so hard that Paco said if I held it any tighter, I would cut off the circulation in my fingers.

He was so close, I could feel his heat and I was tempted to hold him.

"Let me hold you." He said to me.

I wanted him too but I was scared if I did, I wouldn't let go.

I couldn't do that because my parents want me to date an american, a _full_ american.

Not a mexican or a mixed person.

But the problem is, I'm falling in love with Paco and I'm tempted to throw everything away I've been raised up in and live out my deepest wishes and desires.

Which is why I'm doing this.

Because I want to know how it feels, even if it's for one night.

The second he wraps his arms around me, a sweet calmness washes over my entire body. It reminds me of how I feel when I'm breakdancing.

I want this incredible feeling to last forever so I revel in his embrace.

I'm living in the moment, and it feels so amazingly good I never want it to end.

His arms are caressing my back slowly, the warmth of his strong fingers searing my skin through my silky top.

I've pushed him away for so long, but tonight the pressure is off. With renewed determination, I reach up and touch my fingertips to his face.

He pulls back. "You sure about this?"

"Definitely," I say. "Tonight, I want to forget about everything and focus on the now. Like a fantasy. Is that okay?"

"Fantasy, huh?"

"Yeah." I laugh, giddy just being here with him. I'm excited to put my plan into motion. "Just for tonight, let's see what happens."

"And tomorrow?"

Tomorrow?

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I just want to make out with you right now. Do you?"

"That depends."

"On what?" I ask.

He leans forward and kisses the sensitive spot right under my ear, then whispers, "If you want to stop at kissing, or go further."

When he brushes his lips slowly down my neck, I throw my head back and hope he continues to go slow.

I want to favor in the moment.

"That feels so good." I moan as he lets his lips rest on the spot where he can feel my pulse. He kisses the spot lightly. "Keep doing that."

He kisses it again. And again. And again. "Your pulse is racin'," he whispers against my skin.

"No shit, sherlocks," I say, which makes him laugh.

I put my hand on his chest. Through his shirt, I can feel his heart beating hard and fast against my palm. "Yours is, too."

"Mmm," he says before I feel the softness of his warm, wet tongue replace his lips on my pulse.

Whoa. I suddenly get dizzy and grab his shoulders for support. His strong arms lock around me immediately and hold me steady, as if he's more than willing to be my hero tonight.

I want a hero.

It's romantic. The shades are closed and we have total privacy from the chaos outside. A few slashes of dim light between the slats break through the darkness of the room. I don't know if it's the alcohol I drank that's making me want him so much, but I've never felt this way—not even with Josh.

I wish this could last forever.

When his lips sear a path down my neck and he gently pushes the straps of my shirt away to kiss the top of my shoulder, I can't take it anymore.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to die." I pant.

"I thought you said my tongue action needed work."

"I lied. Want to try again?"

"Oh, yeah," he says. "Real bad."

He hesitates for a split second, but then I feel his palm cup my cheek while his thumb moves back and forth like a soft caress across my lips. I close my eyes and kiss his thumb.

"Does this feel good?" he asks, replacing his thumb with a touch of his lips.

"Yes," I whisper back. My hands weave into his hair.

I must be more than buzzed, because all I can think about when his lips brush against mine is that I wish we could stay like this forever.

A flick of his tongue against my lips makes my breath hitch.

"Let me taste you, mi muñeca." He moans.

I clear my head from all thoughts and inhibitions as my tongue reaches out for his. He's a breath away, waiting for me. When our tongues collide, it's hot and wet and slippery and slow … it feels dirty and sexy and beautiful all at once.

I melt into him as he holds me close. Our mouths are open and tasting each other. I feel like my insides are molten lava as he cups his hands over my butt and urges me closer. I feel him against me, and his obvious bodily reaction to our kiss makes my body ache for his touch.

We're both breathing heavily now. The place has no air-conditioning, and I'm starting to sweat. In one motion, I break our kiss and pull my shirt over my head. I'm standing here in my shorts and my bra.

I take his hand and place it over my bra. His breath catches, and the hot air around us seems even more electrified than before.

His fingers skim the silky satin of my bra and the sensitive skin between my breasts. His hands are skilled and slow. He's teasing me, and I'm breathing harder in anticipation of him pulling the material aside.

Waiting is complete torture.

I can't wait anymore. I reach around and unhook my bra, then let it fall to the floor. I wish I could see his face right now.

"Your turn," I say playfully, then tug on the bottom of his shirt. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

He hesitates again.

"It's okay," I tell him. "We're just having fun. Do you want to have fun?"

Without further hesitation he rips off his shirt and immediately pulls me against him. My breasts crush against his hard, lean body.

While he caresses my bare back and his hands move down to cup my butt again, I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his body.

His hands hold me suspended in midair until he carries me to the nearest wall. He presses against my body, holding me against the wall while we grind against each other. His hardness presses against my softness, and I wish we were naked but at the same time I'm glad we're not, because right now I'm not in control. I've lost it, and I have the feeling he has, too.

"Tell me to stop." He groans against my lips.

I don't. I can't. I won't. Instead, I wrap my legs around him tighter, urging him to keep moving. He does.

I bite down hard on his bottom lip when things get too intense, too emotional. My hands are on his hot chest and I can't hold back anymore.

I wrap my arms around him tighter and whimper against his neck. My entire world explodes around me, and the feeling won't stop. Then I feel him grab me tighter while he comes apart in my arms. It's just … wow.

"That was amazing," I say weakly after I come down from the high and catch my breath. "To be honest, I was nervous but today … this was fun wasn't it?"

He tenderly touches my hair, then gently runs his fingers through it. "It was more than fun, chica."

"Yo, Paco." Knock. Knock. Knock. "You in there?"


	11. Paco 11

"Who's that?" She asks as she covers herself.

"Ethan."

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know." I'm not thinking clearly.

My body is still coming off the high and I'm sure the evidence of what we just did would be visible.

Not good. No es bueno.

I know Ethan hates party and we were going somewhere else but I had an urge to see Julianna.

I grab her clothes and toss it to her.

She clutches it to her chest and whispers.

"Thank you."

I nod as she makes her way to the bathroom.

I grab her arm and turn her around to face me.

"Estas bien? Are you okay?" I ask.

She smiles. "More than ever but I have to go."

She locks herself in the bathroom and I'm rearranging my shirt to cover my front and open the door.

"What took you so damn long?"

"I was taking a piss." He looks past my shoulder to look inside but it's dark.

He won't see anything but I close the door.

I don't want him to see Julianna in case she comes out.

For some reason, I don't want him to know what I just did.

But being with Julianna made me feel a rush.

I'm not an adrenaline junkie but she gives me a rush and what we just did made feel fucking incredible and alive.

None of the girls I slept with made me feel this way.

With them, sex didn't matter to me but right now with Julianna, it matters which is why I keep hesitating because I realize I didn't want to hurt her.

And that bet has been hanging over my head like a cloud.

I wanted to call it off but Ethan wouldn't let me hear of it.

I had no choice.

But I know if we keep this up, I was going to win that bet whether I wanted to or not.

As we walk, I turn to see Julianna and David in a heated conversation.

I stop and I see Julianna is tense and David is trying to calm her down but he's losing his patience.

I see her grabbing her hair in a frustrated matter.

She turns and sees me and I know she's crying.

She quickly turns back to face David and runs off.


	12. Julianna 12

I shouldn't have gone in with Paco in the pool house.

I shouldn't have lied to my parents.

I shouldn't have gotten drunk.

If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here crying out my pain and heart, thinking about Paco and how I got found out by my parents.

After Paco had left, David came looking for me saying my parents were calling and yelling and cursing.

He told me they had figured out everything.

Someone had sent them pictures of me drinking at David's party, of me break dancing in both rounds, and of me pulling Paco into the pool house.

I ran away from there and got home to a very furious parents.

Maria was gone and my little sister was sleeping.

"What the hell have you been doing?" My mom yelled as she shook with anger.

I've never seen her this pissed.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Don't lie to us!" My dad yelled as he smacked my face so hard, I stumbled and fell.

It stung so bad, tears fell to my eyes.

He's never hit me.

"Daddy..." I croaked.

"Tell us!" My mom threw the pictures at my face and I saw the evidence right there.

I couldn't lie anymore. So I told them everything except for the tattoo.

Their faces got red and purple as I told them everything.

When I was done, I felt like I was drowning.

My father grabbed my arm so tight, he cut off the circulation in my arms and yanked me up the stairs and tosses me in the room.

He grabbed his belt and whipped my butt so hard I felt it get numb I couldn't feel it anymore.

When he finished, he said to me.

"You will not leave this house except to and from school! You will not have any contact with that boy! You will go out with who we say you do! You will be watched when you walk to and from school! You will not have your phone until we can trust you again! You will not have your car back. And you will not speak to that boy under any circumstances! Understand?"

I only nodded my head and heard him slam the door.

I broke down crying when my little sister came in.

"Lia?" She saw me crying and she looked scared, clutching her stuffed toy.

I opened my arms and she went into them.

I held her tightly and she didn't complain.

She heard the yelling and screaming.

Now, I've been forced to ignore from Paco.

I had no choice and just when I thought I was finally happy, it all came crashing down.

I told David what happened and he looked angry and upset.

I felt horrible because I wouldn't be able to participate in the final showdown for our break dancing.

My crew needed the money and I let them down.

I timed it so I would go in just when the bell rang.

I couldn't help but look at Paco. He smiled then frowned in confusion when he saw me turn away quickly.

As I took my seat, Paco is stiff and rigid.

I knew he wanted to say something but Mrs. Peterson was talking all the time.

"You can't ignore me forever." He whispers as Mrs. Peterson is writing on the board just as class is about to finish.

I try to swallow against the lump against the back of my throat.

I whisper back. "I have no choice, Paco."

I really didn't.

He sighs softly and leans closer and I pull away.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice is killing me. "Is this because we fooled around Saturday? Do you regret it because I don't."

I feel myself tearing up. I dont regret fooling around with him.

In fact, it was the only thing good in my life.

"Paco, please. It's not because of Saturday." I feel like I'm about to break down and he notices it.

I want to lean into his warmth and have him hold me tightly like he did at the pool house.

I want him but I can't have him and it's killing me.

I hear him suck in a breath and I realize that my sleeve had rolled up and the ugly bruise was a bright purple and black and you could see the imprint of fingers.

I hastily pull down my sleeve and a tear escapes.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened." He enunciates.

Please, please let the bell ring. I don't think I can hold out.

"Paco..." I whisper. I don't look at him.

"I'm sorry." And I am. I truly am.

As soon as the bell rings, I ignore his hand reaching out to me and I bolt out of the room.

I don't bother going into my locker. The only things that were in there was my clothes but they're not there.

I rush to the bathroom and lock myself in a stall as I cry out my pain and longing.

What I would give to have Paco's arm surrounding me.

I don't know how long I stayed in the bathroom but I know it's late.

I clean myself up and walk out, right into a rock hard body.

I look up.

It's Paco.


	13. Paco 13

I want to hit something, anything.

When I saw that bruise on her arm that looked like somebody had grabbed her, my blood boiled and I felt hot.

I wanted to know who had hurt her so I can hurt him, or kill him.

I felt sick and the look on her face showed me something horrible had happened to her.

Her eyes were dull and lifeless. They didn't have the shine they usually had.

I tried to get her to talk but her voice was filled with pain and anger.

I wanted to take away her pain and figure out what had happened.

I was confused, upset, and angry. I didn't know what had happened but dammit I was going to find out one way or another.

I followed her when she bolted out of the room like it was on fire.

I follow her and notice her body is stiff, rigid, and slower than before.

She walks into the girls bathroom and I wait for her to come out.

I called mi mama and told her I was gonna run late.

"Paco, be careful, okay. Your father is coming home early today."

There's always a cheerful tone in her voice but thats because she used to be a cheerleader.

"Sí, mama." We hung up and I wait.

She's been there a long time and there's no one left in school.

It's Monday, everyone goes home on Mondays.

I'm getting impatient and I'm about to knock on the door when it swings open and she smacks into me.

She's been crying and I see a faint bruise on her cheek.

The bastard beat her.

"Paco..."

She's going to tell me one way or another.


	14. Julianna 14

Before I know it, Paco is pulling me by my arm and taking me into a dark room and locks the door.

I'm not scared with him. In fact, I feel safe.

But I can't be here with him.

"What the hell happened to you?" He's upset and his words are clipped.

There's a worry and anger in his eyes and I'm fighting back tears by biting my bottom lip.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." He's serious and stubborn and I know he won't leave until I tell him.

I take a deep breath and I'm shaking slightly.

He takes a step closer and holds me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I find myself relishing in his warmth and strong hands.

I feel like breaking down and I don't want to tell him.

He'll feel guilty.

"Julianna..." He lifts up my chin and forces me to look at him. "Please tell me. I want to help you. I want to be your hero."

His eyes are honest and sincere and that's what breaks me.

I break down crying and running to him, clutching his waist so tightly, I'm surprised he doesn't complain.

He holds me and listens to me.

I tell him everything, I tell him about my double life, my tattoo, my parents, what happened on Saturday and how I miss him and I want to be with him so badly but my parents are forcing me to be with someone else.

When I stopped crying and had nothing else to say, I realize it was quiet and I pull away to look at Paco.

He looked angry, confused, upset, and frustrated.

"Mamacita, I am so sorry." He whispers as he gingerly touches my faintly bruised cheek.

"Its not your fault." I say softly. I feel a bit better having told Paco what was going on.

"I'm going to find out who took those pictures."

"What?"

He stares at me. "I'm going to find the pendejo who did this to you."

It surprises me that Paco wants to help me but this isn't about him.

"You don't have to, Paco. Just forget it." I tell him.

"It's not just about you. Its about me also. I like you, Julianna. A lot and I'm not about to let some jerk ruin this, ruin us." He said it so seriously and honestly I look up quickly into his eyes.

I couldn't hold his eyes for more than 2 seconds.

They were so intense, so mesmerizing, I was forced to look away.

When I do look at him, my eyes go wide when Paco bends his head down to me. "Kiss me, cariño."

He smiles warmly and desire melts through me.

I want to hold him, to kiss him, to have him make me forget about my life.

Before I answer, his fingers cup my cheek, then trace a gentle path down to my lips.

I'm startled, I'm surprised because it's something a boyfriend would do to a girlfriend that he's crazy about and . . . and . . . and I'm melting into his touch.

I can feel his hot breath on my face, and hear an almost silent word of kiss me before he tilts my head and puts his lips on mine.

I close my eyes and try to shut out the rest of the school and just focus on trying to savor the moment.

It feels exciting and sweet. I know I should push him away, but I can't.

I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. At the same time, he pulls me closer and without warning teases my mouth opens with little erotic licks of his tongue. I don't know where he learned to kiss like this, but it's hard not to moan into his mouth and feel something deep in my body awaken when our tongues touch.

When Paco pulls back and stares at me with so much emotion in his eyes, I can't help but kiss him again.

Paco walks me backward until I came up against the wall.

He pulls away and his eyes were liquid, his breathing slow and deep. I stood that way, suspended between him and the wall, my pulse stepping up as I became more aware of his body and the masculine scent of leather and mint lingering on his skin.

I felt my resistance start to ebb.

Suddenly, and without heeding anything but my own desire, I curled my fingers into his shirt and pulled him the rest of the way against me.

It felt so good to have him close again. I'd missed him so much, but I hadn't realized just how much until this moment.

"Don't make me regret this," I said, breathless.

I don't want to lose him. I don't want to regret the choice I'm making by being with him.

"You haven't regretted me once." He kissed me, and I answered so hungrily I thought my lips would bruise.

I pushed my fingers up through his hair, clutching him closer.

My mouth was all over his, chaotic and wild and starved. All the messy and complicated emotions I'd gone through since Saturday dropped away as I drowned myself in the crazed and compulsive need to be with him.

His hands were under my shirt, expertly sliding to the small of my back to hold me against him. I was trapped between the wall and his body, fumbling at the buttons on his shirt, my knuckles brushing solid muscle beneath.

I rucked his shirt down off his shoulders.

I didn't want to hear myself out, afraid of what I'd find on the other side. All I could think was that if Paco wanted me as much I wanted him, this would be our secret.

Paco met me halfway, pulling his arms free from the sleeves and tossing the shirt aside. I slid my hands along perfectly sculpted muscle that sent a ripple of mania through me.

I simply wanted him. _Now._

He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Rational thought had abandoned me.

All I knew was that I would do whatever it took to hang on to this unhinged high.


	15. Paco 15

I've called off the bet with Ethan after explaining what happened with Julianna.

He didn't ask any questions, he just said he would help me find the pendejo who fucked up mi novia.

Okay, so we've been secretly dating since the day we fooled around in the classroom.

She was scared but I kept reassuring her it would be okay.

So, I'm helping her by doing what her parents want which is her not talking to me at all but after school it's a different story.

This past week has been a lot of spontaneous kissing inside my car, outside my car, under the bleachers, and on top of the classroom table.

It also involved a lot of wandering hands, tousled hair, and smudged lip gloss.

I told my parents about her and they gave each other a weird look and told me it was going to work out.

My brothers were constantly trying to make jokes with me being with a girl.

All I know is that I'm falling fast and hard for her and I find myself thinking about her constantly and I'm anxious to have her lips against mine, her sexy body against mine.

Of course, she knows how to take care of me.

But today, she hasn't been in school today and I'm worried about her.

Are her parents hurting her? Is she okay?

I'm not even concentrating on my kicks because she's invading my mind.

I see David and he looks tense for some reason.

After practice I go up and talk to him since Julianna can talk to him and only him.

"Hey David." I call out to him.

He turns and waves but I notice his smile is not touching his eyes.

Que raro?

"Did you talk to Julianna?"

Esta nervioso. He's nervous.

"Um, yeah. She had a fever so she didn't come."

Why isn't he looking at me in the eye?

"Estas bien?" I ask.

"Huh, yeah." His voice sounds distracted.

"Seguro?"

"Look, Paco, I'm all for you being with Julianna and you two are like in love and stuff but you have to be careful with her, okay."

Okay, why is he telling me this?

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, her parents go to sleep at midnight. They're knocked out at that time and if you want to see her outside of school, go to her house and act like Romeo. She likes that crappy romantic stuff. Ill text you where she lives okay?"

He doesn't wait for me to answer and he runs off. I notice a shadow by the bleachers but when I look again, its gone.

What the hell is going on?


	16. Julianna 16

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I'm in my bed, sleeping.

Or was.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

What the hell is that noise?

I turn over to see it's midnight.

I've been asleep for one hour.

What the hell?

I need my sleep.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

That's it!

I get up and walk over to my door.

I yank it open, ready to yell but no one's outside of my room.

The hallway is dark and I can hear my parents snoring.

I sigh and close the door.

I probably imagined it.

I look out towards my window.

There's a full moon tonight.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Is someone throwing..._rocks_ at my window?

What the hell?

I make my way to the window and crack it open.

A small pebble flies past me.

"What the hell? People are trying to...Paco?"

Is that Paco?

Under my window?

In the middle of the fucking night?

What the fuck?

"Paco?" I whisper yell.

"Damn girl! I was about to go all Romeo and climb up to get you to wake up."

"Um, that's Rapunzel."

"Same difference."

I love Paco.

I do.

But what the hell is he doing under my window in the middle of the night?

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

My heart skips a beat.

I get all mushy inside.

I'm a sucker for romantic guys.

"That's so sweet."

"Get down."

"Are you nuts? I'm grounded."

"Are they asleep?"

I pop my head back in my room.

I stay quiet until I hear their snores.

I look out my window.

"Yeah."

"Then come down. I want to see you."

I hesitate. It's been hell this past week.

My parents are worse than body guards.

They give me the silent treatment.

They drop me to school and pick me up.

They call each of my teacher's to get a report.

They took my laptop and phone and TV.

Okay, the TV is a bit over the top.

I mean, how in the hell am I going to talk to anyone by TV unless I get an antenna and some old war radio and plug into the TV and send out a Morse code for help, I'm grounded for leading a double life.

Yeah, like I said, over the top.

I'm not allowed to talk to anyone except David.

I'm irritated all the time except when I'm making out with Paco.

But I need to unwind.

I need to break dance.

David is still practicing with the crew but I envy him.

I've been dying to get out of this house but my back is still red from the beating I got a week ago.

"I don't want to get in trouble again."

"You won't, trust me mamacitá."

When he talks like that, he sounds so sure of himself, I want to dive into the danger.

Paco is dangerous but I'm addicted to him.

He gives me a high that I get when I break dance.

I feel like I'm at home.

I feel alive and energetic with Paco.

My parents don't like mexicanos but I don't care.

This is my life.

Not theirs.

I'm done pretending being something I'm not.

And the first thing I'm going to do is find the person who did this.

And I'll have Paco by my side.

"Ok, I'm coming down."


	17. Paco 17

I look at Julianna as she eases her way out of the window, over the roof and then hangs herself down the from the ledge of the roof and lets go, hitting the ground gracefully.

It's like she's done this before.

It's dark but the moon gives off enough light to make out her outline.

I can hear the swish swish of her pants as she walks to me.

I feel her arms going around my waist and I hug her, her cinnamon smell arousing me and making my head spin.

We don't say anything for a while.

I've missed her all day today and I don't want to let her go.

I lean down to kiss her and our tongues collide.

She moans and grips me tighter around my neck.

I use my hands to grab her butt and urge her closer.

She's wearing baggy sweatpants but I don't care.

I like this side of Julianna.

"Paco..." She moans into my mouth as my hands go under her shirt.

I trace my fingers around her tattoo at the small of her back.

God, I want her so bad.

I want her more than I ever wanted anything in my life.

I want to please her.

I want her to touch me, to ignite my skin like she always does.

I want her to be mine always.

I want her body against my own, preferably under me, naked.

I don't realize I've been raising her shirt up to her bra until she pulls away and fixes her shirt.

"Sorry," I say. My voice is deep and rough and my pants are tight.

"So, why did you call me out in the middle of night?" Her voice is husky and sexy and that just makes me even harder which should be a miracle.

I've got a surprise for her hence why I told her to dress comfortably.

She's been down in the dumps lately.

No me gusta verla asi.

I don't like seeing her so down.

But today, she'll be different.

I know it.

I take her hand and pull her with me.

I took my mom's car because my motorcycle makes too much noise and in the middle of the night, it's bound to wake up the neighborhood.

"Paco, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I say as I hold the door open for her.

"Such a gentleman." She says, kissing my cheek.

"Si, señora." I say, bowing down.

She giggles and steps in.

I close the door and get in my side and start the car.

"Paco, where are we going?" She asks as I start driving.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise."

She humphs but I can see the smile in her face.

As we drive, she starts talking.

"Paco?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"In taking off your clothes? Sure."

I slow down the car and reach over to touch her.

"Paco!" She yells as she punches my arm and smacks my hand away.

Damn, she can pack a punch.

"Shit, you're goin' to break my arm." I say, smirking.

"I'm serious,"

"I am too, mamacitá." I say, making my voice deep and husky.

It always works with the chicas.

"No, Paco. I'm really serious." I notice her playful tone is gone and it's replaced with deep seriousness.

Okay, I stop playing.

"Alright."

She takes a deep breath and let's it out.

"I want to stop hiding our relationship from my parents. I can't keep pretending to be the person they want me to be. It's not who I am. But first, I want to find out who took those pictures. I'm done being the good girl. I just want to be with you, Paco."

She's dead serious and it's the first time she's said this.

I do want people to know about us but I don't want her to get in trouble.

I've seen her back and the bruises are not pretty.

Tears came to my eyes as I saw the bruises.

Her parents overreacted and anger rushed through me.

I want to find the bastard who did this to my novia.

But I want to do it.

I don't want her to get in more trouble than she already is.

"Julianna, let me deal with this. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I don't care, Paco. I want to be me."

I sigh and use one of my hands to place them over her.

"I know, chica. But let me deal with this. I want to find the bastard who did this to you. And when I do, it won't be pretty. But please, Julianna. I don't want your parents finding any excuse to hurt you. I hate seeing you hurt."

It's a long time before she answers.

"Okay, but when you find him, I'm telling my parents."

I pat her hand.

"That's my girl."


	18. Julianna 18

Paco is the most wonderful, amazing, lovable, romantic boyfriend ever.

He gave me the best gift ever.

He took me to the southside and my crew is there with David.

"I figured since you couldn't practice with them in the day, then how about in the night."

Paco has given me the chance to practice with my crew without my parents knowing.

This has been the most wonderful gift ever.

Paco sat on the hood of the car while I practiced with my crew for a long time.

My body feels light as air.

I'm no longer tight like a ball.

I'm relaxed and energetic.

And it's all thanks to Paco.

Right now, we're heading back to my house.

We made a plan that every night at midnight, I sneak out and meet him a block from my house and we head down to the southside so I can practice.

Paco parks in front of my house and turns off the engine.

I'm giddy right now.

"Have fun?" He asks, smiling.

As my answer, I crawl over to him.

His blue eyes widens slightly as I straddle his lap in the front seat.

His arms automatically lock around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I snuggle deeper into him.

"I'm guessing it's a yes." He whispers softly.

"Oh yes," I whisper seductively into his ear. "Loads of fun."

He looks at me and I look at him and I can see the desire in his eyes.

"Kiss me," I whisper.

Something inside me wants him.

I want to be close to him in any way possible.

I just want him.

He smiles and kisses me.

It's a sweet kiss.

Until he deepens it and our tongues are tasting each other.

The sensation is overwhelming as we kiss.

It ignites every nerve in my body, making me hyperaware of him.

I feel him slide under me and I gasp as I feel his bulge between his pants.

It's obvious that he wants me.

His hands go under my shirt and roam my skin.

"Paco..." I moan into his mouth as I feel him pushing me up slightly.

His need is growing underneath me and I feel a distinct hot tingling radiating heat pooling between my legs.

I know I should stop but I don't want to.

All I can think about is him.

My hands are around his neck and I hear him groan.

"Julianna..." I realize he's clutching my hips because I'm slowly thrusting my hips back and forth against him.

I nibble his ear and we're both breathing hard.

"We need to stop..." he breathes out.

I know he doesn't want to stop.

I don't want to either.

"I want you," I whisper.

His hands freeze under my shirt and he stares at me.

His eyes are drunk with desire and passion and lust.

Mine are too.

"But..."

I place a finger over his lips.

"It's okay. I want you. I want you to make me forget about everything. I want you to make me think only about you. I love you, Paco. I really do. I'm not letting my parents get in the way between us. I want you, Paco."

I stare at him seriously.

I really do love him.

There's an electrified feeling in the air when I'm with him that I don't get with anybody else.

He's all I think about.

He's all I want.

He's all I need.

"I love you, mamacitá." He says.

He gently touches my cheek with his fingers.

"You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything I could ever ask for."

His mesmerizing blue eyes pierce my soul.

"I promise you that I'm going to find the pendejo who did this to you." He says seriously. "But right now, I want you to be with me. I want you to stay here as long as you can." He says as he kisses me passionately and I melt into him.

We make out as he lowers the seat so I'm straddling his waist and he's looking up at me.

It's dark and quiet with only the moon serving as a light.

"Take off your shirt, mamacitá." He orders and I comply.

I cross my arms, grab the hem of my shirt and slowly raise it up over my head.

He holds his breath in anticipation.

Finally, I take it off and toss it to the back seat.

He holds my arms, leans back and stares.

I blush because his gaze is intense and sends hot heat in my body.

"Eres hermosa, mamacitá."

"What does it mean?" I ask.

I don't know spanish but when Paco speaks it, it sounds sexy and hot.

"You're beautiful."

I blush deeper and his hands touch my sides and go up.

I tug at his shirt and he gets the message.

When it's discarded, I place my hands on his chest.

He's beautiful.

He has a thin line of hair going down from his navel that disappears into his jeans.

His abs are strong and his muscles are well defined.

It's obvious he's working out.

_A lot._

My hands touch his body sensually and his muscles contract under my touch.

He groans when I lean over and place kisses all over his body, going down to his hair and following until I reach the waistband of his jeans.

"Julianna..." he doesn't speak.

I undo the button and pull down the zipper.

I ease down his jeans and he kicks them off along with his shoes and socks.

My shoes and socks are already off.

I move up and lick his nipples.

"Fuck..." he whispers, closing his eyes.

He's trembling.

I move up higher, seeking his lips and feel him reach up and undoes the clasp of my bra one by one.

With each one he undoes, my heart speeds up faster and faster in anticipation.

When he's done, I sit up and let him take off my bra.

His hands go to my sides and slowly move up, his thumbs brushing the swell of my breasts causing him to suck in a breath.

"Muy hermosa," he murmurs as he cups my breasts gently, his thumbs caressing my nipples.

I bite my lower lip and moan as he plays with my breasts.

I arch my back into him and I close my eyes, throwing back my head.

My skin is hot and sweaty and I'm experiencing too many sensations to think clearly.

I just want more. And more and more and only Paco can give it to me.

I gasp when I feel his tongue licking my nipples and I clutch him desperately.

He knows what he's doing to me.

I feel him shift under me and soon I'm in the front seat under him, with him on top of me.

His mouth encircles my nipple and I moan, arching into him, grabbing him by the neck.

He sucks and licks at the same time and I'm pushing up against him.

He switches attention and I can't help but close my eyes and let him.

When he's done with my breasts, he takes his sweet time igniting my body with his lips.

He's kissing me everywhere and I can't help but moan in pleasure.

When he goes back up to look at my face, he kisses my hungrily and I kiss back with the same force.

My hand grab him over his boxers and he groans against my lips.

"Easy, girl." He murmurs.

I pull back my hand and touch his abs and chest.

He shivers at my touch.

I don't think I can wait much longer.

I feel him pull down my sweat pants and I ease my hips up so he can take them off.

His hands touch my thighs and slowly moves up, torturing me.

His thumbs reaches my inner thigh and he moves them back and forth, back and forth.

"Paco," I whine. If he keeps that up, I'll lose control.

One of his hands reach into my panties and I hold my breath as he reaches his destination.

I cry out.

It feels so damn good.

His touch goes into me and I'm panting.

He groans when I beg for him to go deeper and deeper.

If just a mere touch of him feel this amazing, how would it feel with him in me?

He looks at my face and smiles.

I want him.

I can't wait.

"Lo unico que quiero es hacerte el amor contigo." I look up at him blankly.

I think he forgot spanish came out of his mouth automatically.

But I don't mind.

It turns me on just like his touch.

"I just want to make love to you." He whispers as he removes his hands from my panties.

"I'm a virgin." I whisper softly.

He looks at me gently, then speaks up.

"Don't worry. I'll be as gentle as I can."

I know it will hurt no matter how careful a guy is.

But by saying those words, it means a lot.

My fingers dip into his waistband.

"Julianna..." he whispers as his fingers dip into my panties.

"I can't wait anymore." I say as I tug down his boxers.

He follows suit and soon there's nothing holding us back.

He reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a condom.

I raise an eyebrow.

"I was kinda hoping this was in here. My parents are always stuffing them in my shit."

I laugh. "Do you wish they stopped?"

He kisses me.

"Not unless I get to make love to you. Te quiero hacerte el amor." He murmurs against my lips.

I take the condom. "Can I...put it on you?"

I don't feel embarrassed.

I feel strong.

He smiles and nods.

I rip open the package and unroll the condom.

I move up and I'm aware of Paco following my every move.

As I place the condom on him, he takes my hand and pushes me back onto the chair.

This is it.

"Ready?"

I hold him by his neck and nod, closing my eyes in nervousness.

"Just do it."

I gasp when he does and tears come to my eyes.

He clutches me to him and whispers in my ears.

"I'm sorry, Julianna. I'm so sorry." It sounds like he's crying but I'm not sure.

I wait until I'm ready and when he starts to move, the pain is replaced by pleasure.

All I can think about is him as we move as one.

He wipes away the world with his touch and lips and that's all I want.

I want to forget and only think about him.


	19. Paco 19

I am never looking at my mom's car the same way again.

Although I wasn't the virgin, that night was full of firsts for me.

No damn girl ever touched me the way Julianna and I seriously doubt I'm not letting any girl touch me the way Julianna did.

The girl knows what was turning me on and pushing me over the edge.

I swear when her lips reached the edge of my jeans with that her damn sexy eyes looking at me with raw hunger and passion, it was nearly my undoing.

And we were only half naked.

_Dios Mio._

Julianna was sore the next day when I picked her up so she could practice but she said she didn't care because it felt good.

I didn't want to make love to her because well, we were in a car.

But she didn't care.

She wanted me.

She _needed_ me.

And up until that moment, I needed her too.

I just didn't know how much until our clothes were off.

It's been a week and 3 days, yes I was keeping count, since we made love in my mom's car.

I've been dying to make love to her again though.

I just loved the way her skin was so damn smooth.

I loved the sounds of pleasure escaping from her lips.

I loved how she felt when we were moving and grinding against each other.

I feel my pants tighten and I look down.

_Carajo!_

I have a hard on.

Afterschool.

Outside.

Right next to Ethan.

_Carajo!_

I try my best to cover it up so Ethan won't make a damn comment out in the parking lot where it's full of girls giggling and laughing and tossing hungry, flirtatious looks my way.

Normally, I would be with Julianna but she left school early for whatever reason her parents gave to the principal.

Ethan was talking on his phone to his girlfriend and boy, was he love sick.

He's hopelessly in love with her and with the looks of it, she is too.

Ethan said he had a lead on who was the pendejo that fucked up mi novia's life and we were going to interrogate them.

My phone rings and I reach into my pocket to get it.

Luckily, my hard on is gone and the parking lot is nearly empty.

I lean on my motorcycle and cross my ankles as I pick up my phone.

"Hola," I say.

"Paco?" My heart races and I know immediately know who it is.

She laughs and I relish in her laugh.

"Before you ask, I snuck in my parents room while they were out and my sister was sleeping and I dug through their drawers like a smoking woman who hasn't had a smoke in days."

I smile and laugh softly.

That's my mujer.

"And let me guess, you found it."

She giggles but then it cut shorts when I hear a bang and hear her curse.

"Shit! Damn!" She yells as I hear clattering.

I worry.

"Julianna," I say into the phone but she doesn't answer.

"Julianna," I say louder as I uncross my ankles and sit up.

Ethan is still talking to his novia.

"Huh? Sorry." I hear rustling and then silence. "I bumped my elbow into the dresser with my mom's perfume."

I sigh in relief.

"I thought you jumped out a window because you couldn't contain your joy at hearing my voice." I joke, smiling into my phone.

"Hardy, har har. Actually, the guy next door was taking off his shirt and damn did he look hot, hence my bumping into the dresser."

Instantly, jealousy ignites my body.

I love her and I know she loves me but that doesn't mean she makes it easy.

She knows how to get me jealous.

"Cuidado," I say softly but firmly. "Ese vato don't have my skills."

"Oh, I beg to differ. He has some_ really_ good skills." Her voice is heavy with insinuation.

"Maybe I have to teach you a lesson about who has better skills. El gringo or this mexicano?"

She laughs and I soften a bit.

"First of all, your half mexican thanks to your dad. And second, I'll take you up on that offer." She says.

"Hmm," I say, already feeling hot. "Just hearing your voice turns me on, chica."

She giggles quietly.

"Much like how your spanish turns me on."

I smile.

"Eres tan rica que tengo ganas de hacerte el amor devuelta y hacerte gritar." I say in perfect spanish.

Basically, I just said that she's so damn good that I want to make love to her again and make her scream.

She doesn't know spanish but she doesn't care.

I know she loves hearing me talk in spanish.

"Paco," she moans ever so softly, I know she's being turned on and hearing her moan is turning me on.

"I have no idea what the fuck you just said but damn does your voice sound so damn hot when you speak spanish. "

I laugh.

"I can show you what I mean when I come over tonight."

"You better." She whispers, her voice husky.

"Shit! Dude, look!" I haven't realized that Ethan has finished talking with his novia and pointing at a car.

I look and see two figures, a man and a woman inside.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I hear Julianna's worried voice speak through the phone.

"No te preocupes. I'm fine. I'm with Ethan. You know him, right?"

Ethan leans over and yells into the phone.

"I'm the one that gave Paco his popularity and taught him how to use my skills and if you want, I can show you my skills."

He's joking but I don't like the insinuation in his sentence.

Julianna scoffs.

"Ok, now I remember. He's the weird one, right."

I can't stop smiling because she's so damn serious.

"Yep,"

The two figures step out and Ethan eyes literally pop out of his head.

"Run, bitch, run!" Ethan yells as he's already dashing across the parking lot.

I follow suit and run after him until we hide behind a corner.

"Paco, Paco?"

I calm my breathing but Ethan is practically hyperventilating right now.

"Paco?"

"Julianna," I say as we look over at the couple.

What the fuck are they doing here?

"Why did you leave school early?" I say as we stare at the couple.

"Um, I don't know. They told the principal that I needed to come for an emergency but when I got home, they locked me in my room."

Translation: Her parents have her babysitting her sister.

"Why?"

"Oh, just asking because I miss you."

I did miss her but that's not the reason I asked.

"Ask her if she knows where they're at." Ethan asks softly.

The couple look like they're waiting for someone.

"Princesa?" I ask. That's my pet name for her.

Because she's my princess.

"Yeah?" I can hear the worry in her voice.

"How long are you going to be alone?"

"Um, I'm guessing a few hours."

"Do you know where your parents are?" I ask.

"Paco, what is this about?" I hear suspicion in her voice and I have to throw her off.

I have to think up off something on the fly.

"Because," I think. Then, it hits me. "I'm worried that someone can be spying on you while you're alone."

It's not a complete lie.

"You're worried about me?" She asks lovingly and I know it's working.

"Yes."

"Aww. You're so adorable."

She's getting mushy which is good.

For me.

"Princesa, do you know where your parents are?"

She coughs and I wait until she's done.

"Um, I don't know specifically. They said they had to go to a friend's house, I think Mark or something like that for a small party and said they weren't coming home until late at night."

_Carajo!_

Just as I suspected.

Ah, hell. I sound like a damn prick.

"What'd she say?"

I signal for Ethan to be quiet.

"Paco, I have to go. My sister is waking up."

"Ten cuidado." I say automatically in spanish.

I keep forgetting she doesn't speak spanish.

I'm going to have to teach her how to speak spanish.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"Sorry. I meant be careful."

I really mean it.

If what I'm seeing is true, then there's no doubt in my mind that she isn't safe.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I have to go."

"I love you, princesa." I say softly.

"I love you, too." She says and then we hang up.

"Dude, what the fuck are they doing here? On school property?"

"No se. It looks like they're waiting for someone." I say.

"What'd she say?" He asks.

"She's says that her parents are at some friend's house."

He snorts.

"They lied to her and for what?" Ethan asks.

I shake my head.

I don't know because her parents are in the damn school parking lot.


	20. Julianna 20

Okay, that was weird.

One minute we're flirting and the next he goes all serious like a soldier on a mission.

Weird.

I mean, he sounded, I don't know how he sounded but he wasn't himself.

I mean, it was sweet that he was worried about me but it just didn't feel right.

It felt like he was hiding something from me.

Weird.

But I love him like crazy and I trust him with my heart and soul.

I delete the call from my phone and put it back where my parents hid it.

I exit out of my parents room and see my sister rubbing her eyes, oblivious to what I just did.

"Hey, there. You want something to eat?"

Her sleepy eyes look up at me and she smiles.

"I want peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust off and cut into tiny triangles. Oh, and some pink milk."

I laugh and pick her up.

She locks her legs around my waist.

"Is that it? Are you sure you're stomach can hold that much food?" I say, tickling her stomach.

She giggles and begs for me to stop.

"Stop it! It tickles!" She squeals.

I carry her down the stairs and into the kitchen where I sit her down on the table.

Our parents are big on manners but I toss manners out the windows when I'm alone with my sister.

She's good at keeping secrets.

I take out her order and start preparing.

We're quiet and it's comfortable.

"I don't hate you." She says abruptly.

I stop momentarily and resume spreading her PB&J on the bread.

"I know."

"I don't think you do bad things or have sex or..."

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" I say, turning around to face her, waving my hands frantically.

"What did you just say?" I ask, the knife in my hand.

She blushes and lowers her head shyly.

"Nothing." She mumbles into her chest.

"Claire..." I say, reigning in my 'I'm serious' voice. "I won't get mad. I promise."

"Promise?" She whispers, looking up at me shyly.

I can never be mad at her.

I love her like she's my own daughter.

"Promise." I say putting down the knife and lowering to her level, placing my hands on my knees. "I won't tell mom or dad unless you want me to. I promise." I smile at her lovingly.

"Okay."

I wait for her to speak again.

"I hear mommy and daddy talk at night when they think I'm sleeping."

I nod, encouraging her.

"They talk a lot. But it's about you."

I frown slightly.

My sister doesn't make up stories for the heck of it.

I know when she's lying because she won't look me in the eye and she turns red.

But she's staring dead at me and I see the seriousness in her eyes.

They're no longer the eyes of a 4 year old.

They look much, much older.

"What do mommy and daddy say about me?" I ask gently.

I know that the only way to keep her talking is to be gentle and kind or else she shuts down.

"They say that you're a bad girl. You do bad things and have sex."

Whoa, how in the damn world does my 4 yearr old sister know about sex.

I blush because it's weird how she says sex.

It's like how you're talking about homework and some guy randomly says, 'I love you' and everyone just shuts up.

Yep, that awkwardness.

"What's sex?" She asks, her eyes shining with curiousty.

I feel so weirded out right now.

I don't want to damage her young innocent mind with that image yet.

I don't want her to know because it protects her from the corruption of people.

I don't want her to go talking about it like she talks about her favorite toy.

It's just weird.

And she's _way_ too young.

This is how it must feel for out parents when we ask them how babies are made.

Awkward.

"You're a little too young to know what that means right now."

"Why? Is it bad? Will it get me in trouble?"

I swear that my heart is threatening to pop.

"Hey, what did mommy and daddy say about me being bad?" I ask.

I want her to take the bait because this conversation is heading somewhere dangerous.

"Oh yeah," she says.

Yes, she took it.

"They say that you're a bad influence on me and they talk about a boy."

Bad influence?

Me?

On my sister?

Are they fucking serious?

"Really?" I say, making sure she doesn't detect my anger because she might think it's directed at her.

But it's not directed her.

It's at my parents.

How in the damn universe am I a bad influence on my sister?

It's not like I tell her to sneak out in the middle of the night to meet her super hot boyfriend and make out and practice with her breakdancing crew then sneak back home.

No, not at all.

I don't do anything in front of her at all.

I make sure of it.

I don't cuss in front of her like my parents.

I don't fight in front of her like my parents.

I don't smoke or drink in front of her like my parents do.

And I certainly don't have sex in front of her like my parents.

No, if anyone is to blame it's them, not me.

They want me to be a ballerina and be a medic or a doctor.

Hello, I hate ballet and I so do not want to be a medic or a doctor.

Hell no!

I want to be a dance teacher.

But no, they say it's demeaning.

Who are they to tell me what to be?

That's my decision, not theirs and no one can take that away from me.

I only lead a double life because the life my parents want from me is not me.

It never was.

I don't belong like my sister.

"I don't think you're bad. You're good to me." She says, breaking my thoughts.

I snap back to attention.

"It's okay. Let's finish making your snack, okay?" I ask, ruffling her hair.

My parents just gave me another reason to find the bastard that fucked up my life.


	21. Paco 21

"Dude, how long are we going to hide here?" Ethan asks.

We're still hiding behind the building watching Julianna's parents.

Julianna has her mom's face but her dad's eyes and hair.

But what the heck are they doing here?

I want to call Julianna but I don't want her to blow a fuse and come over.

I don't know how to feel about her parents.

One, because they don't like me.

Or one side of me, at least.

Two, they think I'm a player.

Which when I think about it, it may look that way.

I just have fun.

I slept with a lot of girls but it was just for fun.

Does that make me a player?

I don't think so.

Three, I live on the southside.

Okay, that part is true but it's not like I'm a gangbanger or poor.

I mean, hello. My parents practically saved mankind by finding a cure for Alzheimer.

Four, they don't want their daughter dating someone from the southside which is complete bull.

But my mom and dad had people telling them that they didn't belong together and a whole lot of other shit.

But look at them now.

They're happily married with three kids.

Specifically, three boys.

If only her parents knew that I was sleeping with their daughter.

Soon, we hear a car pulling and we hide until we hear the engine turn off and the door closing and opening.

We peek around and we see a huge guy who looks like he's on steroids.

He's very white with sand colored hair that falls into his eyes.

He's wearing snug jeans and a button down.

Who the fuck is he?

"Dude, I've never seen the guy in my life."

I hear a click and I turn to see Ethan taking some pictures.

"Que estas haciendo? Estas loco?" I whisper angrily as I yank the phone away.

"Have you got the evidence?" I hear someone say.

We look around again and see the guy talking to Julianna's parents.

"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, Mrs. Gallagher. She hasn't been around the boy." The boy answers.

Somehow, I know they're talking about me.

How the fuck does he know about me?

"Are you sure? Because Julianna isn't acting like herself. She's acting like she doesn't care what we say." Her mother say.

Que esta pasando?

Ethan widens his eyes.

"I follow her around but she's not talking to Paco." He says my name like it's a disease.

I already hate him.

Her parents sigh loudly.

"Thank you, Josh."

Josh?

The guy who took the pictures is _Josh_?

Her _ex_?

"I've had one of my friends spy on David to see if he speaks with the boy but other than that time at soccer practice where they talked very briefly, there was nothing."

I want to break the pendejo's face.

Or his neck.

"And Julianna?" He asks expectantly.

Her parents look at each other and nod.

"We'll have her ready by 6. She can stay over for as long you want."

The guy smiles and nods.

Oh hell no!

She's mine!

Es mi novia!

I'm blinded by rage and jealousy coursing through my veins and I'm about to run over there and break his neck when Ethan holds me back.

I can't believe it.

No lo puedo creer.

Her parents sold their own daughter happiness for her_ ex_?

"If you hadn't been there to take those pictures, who knows what could have happened." Her father says as he takes out his wallet.

He takes out a few bills.

"Here ya go, son! You're the perfect boy for my little girl. We're very grateful." He says as Josh takes the cash.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Julianna _very_ carefully."

Her parents missed the insinuation but I don't.

I'm breathing hard and fast and I need to get this rage out of me before I drown in it.

Ethan keeps holding me back but he's losing his strength.

They part ways and I memorize the license plate of Josh's car as he drives away.

Her parents are gone, too.

Ethan finally lets me go and I growl and punch and kick the wall.

The pain lets me know my rage is slipping away.

I keep punching and kicking until I have no more strength and I slump to the ground.

Her parents want mi novia to be with the pendejo who fucked up her life.

"You done, now?" Ethan asks.

I'm far from done.

I'm nowhere near done.

"Okay, so Josh took the pictures and sent it to her parents and now they have him watching her every move."

Just the thought of him stalking mi novia is enough to ignite a flame in me.

"Now, we need to tell Julianna." Ethan says.

I know him well enough that he's cooking up a plan.

I wait until he finishes mumbling.

My body is tight and rigid and it hurts.

How can they fucking do this to her?

To their own damn daughter?

They make me sick.

"I got it!" Ethan exclaims as he pops right next to me.

"We'll stake out Julianna's house and wait till he shows up. We'll wait until they leave and when they do, we follow them until they stop. Then, when he gets out, we jump him."

I smile.

It's a perfect plan.

"Perfecto." I say because when it comes to mi novia, there's nothing I won't do to make sure she's safe.


	22. Julianna 22

If anyone were to walk up my street, they would think I'm sneaking out of my house with a screwdriver and a flashlight.

Which I'm not.

At least not right now.

Actually, what I'm doing right now is having my butt in my room and my head out the window with a screwdriver in my mouth and a flashlight in my hand.

The reason I'm like this is because I'm trying to find my valuables which consists of lipgloss, earrings, my priceless necklace and condoms.

Yeah right.

Like I'll have those things.

What I do have, however, is money, my social security and birth certificate, emergency credit card with my name that my parents know nothing about and some pictures of Paco and me.

Everything is in a Ziploc bag and rolled into a small metal box and I stuffed that box in one of the tiles on the roof under my window.

I was about 8 when I went out of the roof to look at the sky around midnight.

When I decided to go back in my room, I cut my bare foot on a loose tile.

I stifled a cry because I didn't want to wake my parents.

When I turned around, the tile was loose but when I tried to pull, it was still stuck.

So, forgetting about my cut, I sneaked in my room for a screwdriver and a small metal box and crawled back out the window.

I was still small so I had to haul all of my body out the window.

Slowly and carefully, I pried the tile away enough so I could see if my box could fit in.

The tile was big and wide like 2 feet both wide and tall.

I carefully stuck in my box and it fit perfectly.

With my screwdriver, I could take the box out.

My box was empty but it would soon be filled with important things.

I slid the tile over the box.

However, when I tried to slide it back out, it wouldn't budge.

So, I used my screwdriver to pry it open and it moved easily.

I was ecstatic because I now had a hiding space for my things where no one would even dream of looking.

Since then, I haven't told anyone about it.

That box was the reason why my body was half in and half out.

I didn't want to risk having my entire body out the window because one, it's still in the afternoon and the sun was almost gone and two, my neighbors were going to wonder what's a 18 year old girl doing on the roof under her window with a screwdriver and a flashlight.

If my neighbors come out and look to their left or right, they were going to spot me on my roof and it was going to raise some questions.

Or the police.

Yeah, not good.

So, I'm leaning my stomach on the ledge of my window, my flashlight on and my screwdriver prying the tile carefully.

I memorized the tile by heart by counting which row it was in and what number it was from the right.

The roof wasn't big.

It covered the back door.

So, it was probably at least 5 feet wide.

"Yes!" I yell softly as the tile comes loose.

I place the small flashlight in my mouth and use the screwdriver to take out the box.

Once it was in my hands, I move back into my room and toss the flashlight and screwdriver on my bed and crack the box open.

It wasn't rusty because I was constantly adding money in it.

I took out the Ziploc bag and took out the papers and money.

I counted the money which resulted in at least 800 dollars.

Every single allowance I got since I was 14, I saved every penny.

I don't know why I had the money.

My college funds were covered

But still.

It doesn't hurt to have an emergency stash.

I added $20 in the roll and used the rubber band to hold it together.

I reorganized my papers and placed it in the bag along with my money.

I took the pictures of Paco and me.

I smiled and looked through them.

There wasn't a lot.

One of them was in the car and I had my face smiling at my camera while I sat on Paco's lap.

He smiled at the camera along with me.

Another where we were kissing.

Another where I was hugging him by his neck and he was taking the picture.

Another where I was smiling and he was staring at me.

In each picture, I could see the love between us.

We were always smiling and touching each other.

We were in love.

I smiled and felt an ache in my heart.

I missed him so much.

I just had to be with him one way or another.

Once I knew who the bastard was that fucked me up, I was going to give my parents an ultimatum.

They thought I was dense and didn't know what they were doing.

Pssh! Yeah right.

Paco said he didn't have anything but he was still looking.

I sigh.

He was so dedicated.

The only problem was that the final battle was in 3 days and it started around 10.

So, I'm thinking up a plan of how I'm going to get there when I hear the gravel crunch outside.

I rush to my window.

It's my parents and they're heading inside.

_Crap!_

Hurriedly, I put away the photos in my box and grab the flashlight.

I hear the door close.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

I turn on the flashlight and stick half my body out the window.

I'm starting to place the box in when I hear my mom yell.

"Julianna! We're home!"

_Crap!_

In my hurry, I'm stuffing the box sideways instead of forward when I hear the stairs creak.

"Julianna?"

"Coming!" I yell through the window.

There's not that much stairs so she's bound to be in my room any second.

"Come on, come on." I say as I right the box and stick it in.

She's a few feet away.

"Julianna?" She's out the door.

_Come on! Come on!_

I slide the tile over the box and turn off my flashlight.

"Julianna?" My mom is knocking my door.

In five seconds, she's coming in.

I pull my body back in my room and hide the flashlight under my bed when I see a picture of me and Paco looking into each other's eyes like love sick puppy.

"Julianna?" She's coming in.

I make a dash for the picture, stuff it in my bra and drop to the ground.

She's opened the door already.

"What are you doing?"

My heart is racing and I think of the most stupid thing that comes to mind.

"I thought I saw something crawl under my bed." I say, my body beating like a drum.

To convince her, I move my shoes and clothes under my bed.

I hear her sigh and I stand up.

"Honestly, you act like your father."

"I carry his DNA." I say, brushing off my clothes

She shakes her head but there's a smile on her face.

Which is weird because I've never her seen her smile like that unless I was dating Josh.

The guy they thought was perfect.

How delusional.

"Anyways, I have a surprise for you. You're going to love it!" My mom says, clapping and squealing like a school girl.

Immediately, I'm on alert.

Something is up.

"I thought I was grounded for the rest of my life hence me being in my room all day."

She just waves it off and I see a bag in her hand.

My whole body signifies this as _Danger! Back away slowly!_

"Trust me, you're going to love this."

Yeah, the chances of me actually liking what she has are about the same chances of me giving up breakdancing which is never.

"It's not poison, is it?" I ask, eyeing the bag like it's a dead rat.

She laughs, actually laughs!

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure you'll love it. It's someone you've been dying to see." She exclaims.

The only person I've been dying to see is Paco but by the time my mom is actually going to bing him over is when an earthquake destroys our house right this minute.

I wait for some miracle but I get nothing.

That's not happening.

I so don't want to do this and something about the way my mom is making me edgy and anxious.

"Mom, I don't want to see anyone."

"Nonsense, when you hear who it is, you'll just about to die of happiness."

Again, I think of Paco but it's clearly not him.

"Who?" I ask cautiously.

My mom is beaming at me.

This is not good.

"I've invited your ex, Josh."

What.

The.

Fuck.

Ah, hell.

Someone kill me right now.


	23. Paco 23

We've been staking out Julianna's house since 6 because mi papá needed help with his car.

I like working on cars and I'm thinking about being a mechanic.

Julianna wants to be a dance teacher for little kids.

I'm still pissed off because the pendejo is going to Julianna's house and mi novia has no idea about it.

I know Julianna and when she sees the pendejo, she's going to be royally pissed off.

We're parked a few feet from Julianna's house with super powered binoculars that Ethan borrowed from his mom.

And let me just say something, I could look in a room and describe everything in detail.

These bad boys can get me anything I want.

I smell something in the car and wrinkle my nose.

I look at Ethan, who has bags of chips, cookies, marshmallows, jellybeans, donuts, honeybuns along with some beef jerky, carry out and McDonald's.

Oh, and a six pack of beer.

He downed two and I only took one.

I mean, I was going to have to drive.

"Dios mio, Ethan!" I yell, cranking down the window so I can breath and live long enough to kill the pendejo.

"Dude, I ate all of this and some of your fries, I'm gonna let it rip," And to prove his point, he let a huge one rip and I couldn't help but barrel out of his car so I wouldn't die of his smell.

He just kept laughing.

"Dios mio, me vas a matar!" I say.

It was true, he was going to kill me.

I look over to make sure no one is seeing us and I climb back in and close the door, but I leave the window open.

One thing he had similar with Julianna, they love to eat.

I mean, they both would practically live in a buffet if it meant getting to eat.

Damn, I miss her.

"Movement, Mexican hating parents 11 o'clock."

I roll my eyes at Ethan's use of words.

He decided to name Julianna's parents Mexican hating because they hate me and I'm half mexican.

It suits them, though.

I follow Ethan's instructions and yep, there they are.

Dressed like they're going to the prom.

And the pendejo is there in a dress pants and a tucked in pressed shirt with loafers.

His hair is gelled and slicked back.

I feel acid in my throat at how disgusted I am at him.

They're smiling and Julianna's mom waves for someone to come out.

My jaw drops as I see a pissed off Julianna stomping out from the from door.

Although she's completely pissed off, she's smoking hot and I get an immediate hard on.

"Hot Damn!" Ethan says but I ignore him.

She's wearing a formal yellow dress with dark blue flowers going up from her waist to the top of her dress and the dress hugs her body and stops at her knees.

She's wearing matching yellow heels.

In her hair, there's a clip that looks like a blue flower, pushing her left side of her hair back, revealing her beautiful face.

I'm proud and pissed off at the same time.

I'm proud because she's beautiful and she's mine.

I'm pissed off because the pendejo is staring at her like he wants to eat her.

I know Julianna is hating this because her arms are crossed and she keeps shifting her body in the dress and she's staring at the pendejo like she wants to chop off his head with an ax.

Her mother is pushing her closer the pendejo but she doesn't budge.

She says something to her parents, then walks angrily away from Pendejo's outstretched arm.

She stomps her way away from him and walks straight ahead.

It's like I can feel her anger and disgust.

Pendejo smiles and waves to Julianna's parents and jogs to catch up to Julianna.

He touches her arm and she angrily swats him away.

She's jabbing a finger at him and yelling at him.

Pendejo seems to be enjoying this because he's smiling at her which flares my anger more.

He says something and backs away from her and to his car.

He walks to the passenger side and opens the door.

She says something to him and gets in, slamming the door so hard, I bet the window rattled.

I can see Pendejo is losing his patience.

He shakes his head and walks to driver side, getting in.

"Alright, Paco. Time to kick some pearly white ass."

I take away the binoculars and start his car, keeping my anger in check.

There's no way in hell I'm leaving mi princesa with the pendejo.

Not at all.


	24. Julianna 24

If you ever had an enemy at school who wanted nothing more than to humiliate you, then you would know exactly how I was feeling.

I felt disgusted, angry and felt like jumping out the window of Josh's car.

I can't believe my parents had set me up with Josh.

_Josh!_

Of all the people.

I'd rather be with a hobo than with him.

I'd rather be with a bank robber than with him.

I'd rather be with murderer than with Josh.

And to make matters worse, my mom had to buy me this ridiculous dress.

It's not that I hate the dress.

It was pretty but I wanted to be wearing it for someone else.

And I kept pulling down the dress, because when I sat down, the dress rode up and showed my thighs.

And it was not helping that Josh was constantly eyeing me like I was dessert.

Once or twice, he tried to touch my thigh and my body would rise in goosebumps.

I yanked his hand off and threatened to break his hand if he tried it again.

He just gave me an amused smile which pissed me off even more.

I hate this.

I wanted to be with Paco.

I still had his picture in my dress that I snuck in when my mom turned around.

I was tempted to look at it but thought better of it.

Because something was telling me that Josh was hiding something.

I don't know where we were driving but I inched away from him as far as possible.

I was practically on top of the door.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other." He says.

His perfume was burning my nostrils.

It was too strong.

Paco's perfume was strong but soft.

I loved his smell.

"Not long enough." I mumbled, looking out the window.

We were on a highway.

He chuckles which makes me want to break his nose.

Or his neck.

I'm going to get my parents for this.

"You've changed. Feisty. I like that."

I scoff and ignore him.

He laughs again but it sounds darker.

Something's not right.

"You know, Julia," I scoff at the name.

I always hated his nickname for me.

"I think you better learn to behave with me or you might end up regretting it."

Did he just _threatened_ me?

"Is that a threat?" I ask darkly.

There's no way in hell I'm listening to this dumb ass.

The only person I'll ever listen to is Paco.

And even then, I have trouble listening to him.

Where was Paco?

"Maybe."

"Look, Josh. How much did my parents pay you? 200? 300? You and I both know you dumped me for no reason and by text no doubt."

His hands tighten on the wheel.

Good.

"I had my reasons. I had to let you down easy."

"Such a gentleman." I say sarcastically.

The picture scratches my breast and I really want to look at it.

"You've changed, Julie. Both physically and emotionally. Especially physically."

He eyes my body and I feel like he's undressing me.

Paco never looks at me like that.

He always looks at me with this gentle tenderness in his mesmorizing blue eyes that pierce my soul.

I want to be with Paco right now.

I want to be in his strong arms that hold me like he's my hero.

I want him to kiss me like he never wants to stop.

I want his hands on me, touching me, igniting me.

I want him to be whispering sweet words in my ears as he moves with me.

I want him to...

"Julianna?" Josh yells and I snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" I say, irritated.

He raises an eyebrow at me like he's tying to figure me out.

"I called your name 5 times."

Really?

Huh.

"Who were you thinking about?" He asks, like a police interrogating a criminal.

What am I?

His pet?

"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm not yours." I say darkly.

He laughs again but it's tight.

"Not yet."

I laugh and it's bitter.

It makes him angrier.

"If you think that I'll go out with you, you got another thing coming. There's no way in hell I'm going to date you so you might as well give up."

I'm serious.

I meant every word.

That and because I'm in love with Paco.

Just thinking about him makes my day.

"Julie,"

"My name's Julianna." I reply.

He sighs.

"Look, your parents want us together. I want us together. If I remember correctly, you did too."

_Did._

As in past tense.

"Not since you dumped me. I'm not some kind of rebound, alright?" I say angrily.

Typical.

Josh is rich, good looking and has a great future.

They want me to marry him and be a good wife and give him kids.

Yeah, right.

Just the thought sickens me.

I imagine my life with Paco.

I want to marry Paco.

I want to be with him.

Hell, if Paco wants 10 kids, I'll give it to him.

Because I want to.

Not because of an obligation.

It's Paco I want.

Not Josh or some bastard.

It's Paco.

"You're stuck with me whether you want you like it or not. Your parents agree with me so I suggest you deal with it like a good girl and make it easier on both of us."

Like hell I am.

I don't care what my parents want.

This is my life.

Not theirs.

I scoff.

"You have no choice. I know everything about you. Everything." He says as he pulls up into a gas station.

"You don't know shit about my life."

The only person who knows the real me inside and out is Paco.

My Paco.

He laughs out loud like it's a joke.

"We'll see about that." He says as he turns off the engine.

"Why are we in a damn gas station? If this is your idea of a date, I could've jumped over a bridge and have more fun than this."

He smiles at me but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"It's just a stop. Stay in and I'll be back."

He gets out.

If he thinks for one minute, he can order me around like a fucking pet, he's about to be dead wrong.

Purposely, I get out and slam the door loud, the windows rattle.

He's already inside.

I scratch his car with my heel as I lean on it.

I hear a car pull up but it's dark and I'm pissed so I don't notice the people inside.

I take out the picture from my bra and look at it.

I wish Paco were here.

Suddenly, I feel warm and I feel like someone is looking at me.

I turn and gasp.

My heart speeds up automatically.

Is it?

Can it be?

"Paco?" I ask.

He comes closer and my heart catches in my throat.

"Mamacita."


	25. Paco 25

She looked so miserable standing there on the pendejo's car.

Although, I did have the satisfaction of seeing her scratch his car with her heel.

That's my girl.

Ethan was still pigging out so I got out of the car.

Julianna was looking at a picture she took out from her breasts.

I wondered what it was.

I got out of the car and walked.

She immediately looked up and turned automatically to where I was.

Her face turned in confusion as she looked at me.

It was kinda dark so she couldn't see me well.

"Paco?" She asked, hope filling in her voice.

"Mamacita," I say softly.

I step closer and open my arms.

Her whole face lit up like a little kid at Christmas and she broke into a run.

She slammed into my chest and I immediately wrapped my arms around her.

God, did I miss her.

She held me tightly, as if she never wanted to let me go.

I breathe her in, her cinnamon scent wrapping around me.

She looks up and I see her eyes are watery.

"Paco, how did you find me?" She asks, locking her arms around my neck.

My arms pull her closer to me, our bodies pressed together tightly.

I lean down and kiss her passionately.

She moans and pulls me tighter.

I let her and continue kissing her.

She's missed me.

I could tell by the longing in her kiss.

She licks my lips and we open our mouths, our tongues seeking each other.

Our mouths are open, our tongues dancing and I really wish we were alone right now.

"Hey! You better hurry up! Pendejo is coming out the bathroom!" Ethan yelled.

Reluctantly, I pull away but don't let her go.

"What's going on?" She asks gently, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"We know who took the pictures." I say.

I had to keep this short.

"What? Who?" She asks, her anger starting to spike up.

I hesitate.

I don't why.

"Paco!" She said, her arms slipping to my arms, shaking me. "Who is it?"

"Josh," I say simply.

I braced myself for...anything, I guess.

She didn't say anything for a while until I saw her face turn red.

"Josh?" She exclaimed, letting me go. "Josh? My ex?"

She steps away from me and starts pacing.

"Paco, are you sure? Josh? The Josh I'm currently being forced on a date with?"

"Yes, and there's more." She stops and stares at me.

She steps closer to me and crosses her arms.

I don't know if she's mad at me or at Josh.

I just know she was mad.

I take out Ethan's phone.

Ethan took some more pictures and a video.

"Remember when you called me and I asked about your parents?" I was speaking to her gently because I knew from experience that she was only going to calm down if I spoke to her gently.

She sighed and took the phone.

I waited patiently as she saw the pictures and video as her expression darkened.

By the time it was over and I explained what was going on, she was trembling with anger.

"That...that..." I pried the phone from her hand because she was crushing the thing.

"I can't believe this! Josh! And my parents! This was his plan all along!" She yelled angrily.

"The bastard! I'll kill him! No! I got a better idea!" She lets a strings of profanities slip her mouth and I flinch by how angry she is.

Then, out of nowhere, her face breaks into a evil smile.

I know that smile.

"Paco," her voice dropping into a seductive tone that turns me on.

She presses her body against mines.

Her fingers plays across my chest.

"I want you to continue following us. I have an idea." Her voice was but a whisper now and she was whispering in my ear.

Even when she pissed off, she knows how to turn me on.

"And what exactly are you planning to do?"

She chuckles and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do. Just follow us." She kisses my neck and gently sucks on my pulse point.

I groan slightly and lock my arms around her hip.

She pulls away and looks at me hungrily.

I'm officially rock hard.

How in the hell does she do that?

She kisses me and I kiss her back.

"Guys! Pendejo is paying!" Ethan yells but I don't listen.

I'm too busy running my hands under her dress, my fingers seeking her entrance.

"Paco," She moans out as I find my destination.

Ethan can't see what we're doing.

Her hands undoes my belt and zipper and she slips her hands in and grabs me over my boxers.

I grunt against her mouth.

"Julianna..." I groan out.

I'm fingering her, walls tightening around them and her hips moving against them.

My own hips are thrusting into her hand and I want to take her right here, right now.

"_Paco, Paco, Paco, Paco_," She moans out as she withdraws her hand and pulls up my zipper and buttons my button.

I'll deal with the belt.

I withdraw my fingers and we pull away.

Her cheeks are flushed and she looks dazed.

"Follow us." She says as she kisses me quickly before pulling away.

She fixes her dress and takes off her heels.

She scratches her foot on the ground to dirty them.

She messes up her hair.

"There. Now it looks like I was running. Here." She gives me a crumpled paper and I realize it's a picture of us.

"I love you, Paco." She whispers when Pendejo comes out of the gas station.

"Ten cuidado, princesa." I whisper, letting my fingers graze across her cheek.

She leans into my palm.

"Julianna!" Pendejo yells.

Immediately, she stiffens.

"Follow us." She whispers as she starts to run.

I make my way to the car and get in.

With my binoculars, I see Julianna pretending to be out of breath.

Pendejo is saying something to her and she stands up.

She says something to him and gets into the car.

Pendejo looks confused but gets in anyways.

Mi novia is up to something and I don't know what she's planning but I'm guessing pendejo is in for a shitload of trouble.


	26. Julianna 26

I'm seething in anger right now but I'm making sure that I'm pretending to enjoy this.

I know Paco is following us.

I can see a faint trace of a car behind the side mirror.

I smile in spite of myself.

I just immediately relaxed into his arms.

Damn, did he make me feel _so_ good.

I just wanted him to take me right there.

But now, I'm stuck with Josh.

But I have a plan.

We've been driving for about an hour so I figure this is as good as any to put my plan in action.

"Josh," I say, putting my voice into a little girl.

He widens his eyes and clears his throat.

Perfect.

"You seem a bit...happy." He says.

"Yep, that run cleared my head." I lie.

If he knew what kind of run I had, he would completely understand why I'm replaying images of Paco and me in bed, with him on top of me, moving inside of me...

I seriously need to have sex with Paco again.

"Are we any closer?" I ask softly.

"Um, not quite." He says apologetically.

"But I really need something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you ask me when we were at the gas station?" He sounds impatient.

"I wasn't hungry then." I say, placing my hand on his thigh.

He stiffens then tightens his hands on the steering wheel.

My hand is literally trying to pull away but I force it to stay still.

I need him to leave so I can ransack his car.

"Please?" I ask in a sweet voice that sickens me.

He ponders this for a bit then relents.

"Alright, there's a McDonald's at the next exit."

"Thank you." I whisper softly and pull back.

My stomach wants to hurl.

We pull on the next exit and he pulls up into the parking.

Good thing there's no drive through.

He turns off the engine.

"Alright, let's go."

"Actually, I kinda wanted to stay in. I've been in heels and I ran and my feet are killing me."

I grab my foot and start rubbing them.

He sighs and rubs his neck.

I see why he's doing that.

When I pull my leg up, the dress rode up higher, showing almost my entire thigh.

"Can you get me a Big Mac meal with chicken mcnuggets with some sweet and sour sauce."

His eyes are wide.

"Anything else?" He says joking.

"Oh yeah, and a mcflurry."

Take that.

"Alright. I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." I say.

He turns a bit red then gets out and sprints to the door.

I look back and see Paco pulling up.

I stick my head out and wave.

A few seconds later, I see a piece of wing fly out and then a hand out the passenger side.

I giggle.

Now, it's time to get to work.

I open the glove compartment and dig through.

There's a hill of paper and napkins and...a _thong_?

Eww.

I use a paper to move it aside.

There's nothing there.

I don't know what I'm looking for but I'll know it when I see it.

I close the glove compartment and move across the seat to look under the driver seat.

I feel a hand smack my butt and I look up ready to kill the culprit when I see Paco beaming at me.

"Paco! You scared me!" I say as I resume my search.

"Couldn't help it. Your finely toned ass was practically out the window. I couldn't resist."

And to prove his point, he smacks my ass again.

"Paco!" I get up and turn to Paco.

He just crosses his arms on the window.

I lean out and kiss him softly.

"You should get back in your car before Josh gets here."

There's a slight anger in his eyes.

"Like I give a fuck with that pendejo."

It's obvious Paco hates him.

I do, too.

I grab him by his hair and pull his lips down to mine.

I kiss him passionately and he groans softly.

I pull back.

"Where's Ethan?" I ask as I move to the back seat.

"He's getting a meal. You and him are like beasts when it comes to food."

"Really? Then, you need to keep me fed." My voice is muffled as I look under the seats again.

"I know how to satisfy your...hunger." His voice goes deep and it sends a shiver down my spine.

I move to the other seat and I see a black box.

"Bingo!" I yell as I pull the box out.

It's a bit heavy and I lift it up onto my lap.

Paco opens the door and stares.

It's not even locked.

I hesitate.

I don't know why but I just do.

"Julianna?" Paco asks. "What's wrong?"

"What if it's true? What if everything in here shows that he fucked up my life? What do I do, then?" I ask quietly.

I'm nervous and worried.

What will I do?

I sense Paco climbing in and I feel his finger lift my chin up.

"I don't know what we're going to do but I do know that I'm going to be with you. I'll be by your side no matter what." He says seriously.

He kisses me gently, softly and places his hand over mine.

I drink in his strength and pull away.

"Okay."

I open the box slowly, my heart racing in anticipation.

We're holding our breath and when it's fully open, we gasp.


	27. Paco 27

We gasp as we see the contents inside.

There's a small black camera and whole rack of pictures.

Pictures of Julianna breakdancing and heading home.

Pictures of Julianna in her bedroom window, looking out.

My anger washes over me like a bucket of water.

Julianna takes out the pictures and looks through them, her anger increasing.

Underneath the pictures is a folded piece of paper.

She grabs the paper and unfolds it.

As she reads it, her face is red with anger.

She makes a disgusted sound and slams the pictures in the box, not even bothering to fix them.

"Can you believe this? My parents signed a fucking contract stating that Josh has total access to take my pictures without me knowing! Can you fucking believe it?" She jams the camera and paper inside the box and slams it closed.

"And Josh gets_ paid_ to do it. Can you believe it? Paid!" She's really pissed and she tosses the box on the floor.

I wrap my arms around her because I'm pissed off too.

I want to kill the pendejo.

I'm trying to calm her down which probably isn't working based on how stiff she is.

She looks up at me.

"Paco, take the box with you. I need to have a talk with Josh."

By talk, she means a beating.

Which isn't good.

I agree, too pissed to speak.

I'll kill the pendejo with my two bare hands.

Her hands cups my face and she kisses me.

I automatically kiss her back.

The kiss deepens and I find myself pushing her onto the seats.

I have half a mind to have sex with mi novia in his car.

My tongue slips inside her mouth and she moans.

I press my body against hers and I feel myself getting hot.

"Paco," She moans as I press my hard on against her softness.

Her hands are tangled in my hair and her legs wrap around my waist, pulling me deeper.

"Julianna..." I groan as I feel her push against me.

Her arms wrap around my shoulders and she licks my neck.

I trail kisses down her neck and suck on her pulse point.

"Paco," She breathes as she tightens herself around me even tighter.

My hands cup her breasts and her eyes flutter close.

She's not wearing a bra.

I rub my thumbs against her hardened nipples and she gasps.

Her hands slip under my shirt and touches my abs and chest.

I groan.

"I want you, Paco."

I swear my pants just burst open.

"Yo tambien, mi princesa." I whisper in her ear and she trembles.

Her fingers are on the small of my back and she's drawing random circles.

Our lips meet again and it's filled with a raw passion that threatens to overwhelm us.

Just as I'm about to pull down her panties, we hear something fall to the ground.

"What the fuck!" We hear someone yell and we both pull away.

I look up and Julianna tilts her head back to see a very pissed off pendejo.

Perfecto.


	28. Julianna 28

I don't push Paco away and he doesn't move.

"What the hell!" Josh yells, his face red and angry.

I smile at him and sit up.

Slowly, I fix my dress and grab the box.

Paco gets the message and we get out of the car.

I give Paco the box and I walk around to face Josh.

"I know what you did." I say with a deadly calm that suprises me. "You took pictures of me and showed it to my parents. You fucked up my life and you still have the nerve to act like nothing is wrong!"

My anger burst through and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You took away my life! You took away my breakdancing! You almost took away Paco from me! You took my life from me!" I yell as I advance on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know for a fact you met with my parents today at school and they paid you to take pictures of me! And you fucking took it!"

"Yeah! So what!"

"So what! _So what!_ I'll tell you what's so what!"

I'm about to lunge at him when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist to pull me back.

It only softened me slightly.

I'm breathing hard and fast as Paco struggles to hold me and the box.

"Damn! You're such a bitch!"

What.

Did.

He.

Say?

Paco freezes and I know he's about to kill him.

"What did you call her?" Paco's voice is dark and menacing and I see a flash of fear in Josh's eyes.

"Hey, I call em as I see them. No wonder she's so damn feisty. Your Mexican blood rubbed off on her."

Before I know it, I'm holding the box and Paco punches Josh square in the jaw.

Josh staggers back and Paco is about to go for him again as Ethan comes out from nowhere and holds him back.

"Dude, he's not worth it." Ethan is pulling Paco back.

"_Lo voy a matar!_" Paco yells in spanish as Ethan drags him back.

Josh grabs his jaw.

"Yeah, listen to your friend."

Paco eyes flash anger and he struggles against Ethan.

"Dude, stop! Do you want to go to the cops?"

That stops Paco.

His Uncle Luis was arrested for some kind of a fight at some guy's party.

Paco really looks up to his Uncle Luis and wants to do the right thing.

Reluctantly, Paco stops struggling and Ethan lets him go.

"Let's go, man! We got what we wanted!" Ethan says.

"Vamonos, Julianna." He says as he waits for me.

I don't need a translation to know that he wants me to follow.

I start to walk when I feel Josh grab my arm forcefully and yanks me back.

"Ow!" I say as I struggle against me.

His hold is too tight.

Automatically, I kick his groin really hard.

He lets me go and drops to the ground, holding his nuts.

"Come on!" I say as we run to the car.

I don't bother going for my shoes.

Ethan drives and Paco sits with me in the back seat as we peel away.


	29. Paco 29

Julianna is coming out of the house with a bag with her clothes.

Ethan and I were waiting in the car.

Julianna insisted on going in on her own to face her parents.

I couldn't make out the words because we were in the car and we were across the street.

But now I could hear her parents yellling at her.

"Yout step one foot out of this house and you can forget about coming back!" Her father yells at her when she walks across the lawn.

"I don't plan on coming back to live with parents who sell their own daughter out and doesn't care about their daughter's happiness!" She yells back as she faces them.

"Honey, of course we do." Her mother says softly.

Her mother looks like she's been crying.

Her father is red with fury.

"No you fucking don't!"

"Watch your language, young lady!" Her father yells, stepping closer to her in order to throw her off.

It doesn't work.

They should know better than to try to get Julianna to back down.

Julianna never backs down.

Julianna steps closer to her father and there's a look of surprise on his face.

"Don't you dare talk to me about language! I love him! There's nothing you can do about it! I love him and I love break dancing! It's a part of who I am!"

"He's not good enough for you! Breakdancing won't teach you anything!"

"That's where you're wrong! It teaches me everything!"

"That boy isn't good for you!"

"And Josh is?" She yells back, her body shaking with fury.

"Yes." Her father says.

"You have got to be kidding me! Josh is nothing but a prick! He just wants to get in my pants!"

"And that mexican boy doesn't?" Her father yells.

Ethan is eating like it's a damn movie he's watching.

"No, he doesn't. He's nothing like Josh! He loves me for me! And I love him for him! He respects me which is more than I can say for the two of you!"

"You disrespected us too!" Her mother yells.

"Because I had no choice! I'm not the girl you want me to be! I never was!"

"Ever since you met that boy, you've been nothing but trouble!"

"That boy has a name! His name is Paco! And ever since I met him, he's opened my eyes to who I really am! He's helped me more than you guys!"

She turns and starts walking and I get out of the car.

Her parents see me and their face go from red to purple.

Julianna sees me and runs to my arms.

Her parents are yelling and saying something about the cops.

"I'm 18, dad! I can do what I want!" Julianna yells, never letting me go.

"You set one foot in that car, so help me..."

I don't hear what he says because Julianna is pulling me into the car and slamming the door.

"Go!" She yells to Ethan and Ethan peels away.

"Julianna!" Her parents yell but she covers her ears and leans into me.

That's when she breaks down into full shoulder shaking sobs.

I hold her to me, trying to comfort her as best as I can.

I notice she's wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants with sneakers.

"Where to?" Ethan asks softly, looking through the rearview mirror.

"My house." I say simply.

It's a while before we get there and Julianna is still crying but they're not violent.

He pulls up and I help Julianna get out of the car.

I grab her bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"Thanks, man." I say.

Julianna still has tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, Paco. Just call me when things get better."

"Sure thing," I say before he drives off.

Silently, I grab Julianna's hand and go up the stairs.

Before I can knock, my parents fling open the door.

I see the confusion on their face until they look at my tired face and Julianna's red, blotchy tear stained face and my mom immediately takes charge.

"Alex, get the water ready. Boys, go up to your rooms. I need to speak with your brother."

"Aw Man!" My brothers say but I see them go up the stairs.

They catch a glimpse of Julianna and they frown.

They look at me and mouth, what's going on?

I mouth back, later.

They nod and go up.

My mom ushers us in and takes Julianna away from me when my dad comes in.

I make my way to the table and sit, suddenly feeling exhausted.

I drop her bag on the floor and rub my eyes.

My mom is talking to Julianna in that cheery voice of hers as they go into the kitchen.

That's when Julianna breaks down yet again into my mom.

My mom holds her tightly as she soothes her and instead takes her upstairs, probably to my parents room.

My dad sits down and places his arms on the table.

"Alright," He says. "Que paso?"

"A bunch of shit." I say wearily.

He raises an eyebrow.

Although, he's a bit old, he still has that scary look from his gang days.

"Care to explain?"

I sigh.

"Estoy cansado." I say.

I really am tired.

"Either you tell me or you tell your mama."

Aw man, why did he have to go and bring my mom into this?

He and I both know that my mom can go way overboard with gossip.

She wants every single damn detail.

My dad, on the other hand, just wants the basic run down.

So that's what I do.

I give him the whole run down with Julianna and her parents and the pendejo.

I tell him the story in spanglish and by the time I'm done, I'm exhausted.

Like the life has been sucked out of me.

My dad looks a bit pissed off which isn't good.

"Todo eso solo porque estaba bailando?" My dad asks.

"Si," I say. "All because she was break dancing."

He shakes his head and mutters a string of swears.

"This is just like Brit's parents."

My mom parents don't like my dad because he was poor and mexican and was in a gang.

Hell, they didn't even show up to their wedding.

Which is why I don't really like them a lot.

What is up with these white people trying to hook their daughters up with someone they want?

I'm half white but that doesn't mean I'm going to prohibit my daughter from going out with the guy she likes.

I might give him a good scare though.

Go knock on his door with a rifle.

A _loaded_ rifle.

"Lo siento, mijo."

I'm sorry, too.

I'm sorry that Julianna had to go through all of that because of some jealous pendejo who wanted to fuck her up.

My mom comes down with Julianna who looks a little better.

Her face isn't red or blotchy anymore but her eyes is still poofy.

"Alex," She says seriously and immediately my dad gets up and walks to her.

He follows her up the stairs and disappear into their room.

Julianna is frozen at the end of the stairs.

"Mi amor." I whisper and open my arms.

She goes into them and rubs her face against my chest.

"I'm sorry." She says, her voice muffled through my damp shirt.

"You got nothing to be sorry about." I whisper in her hair as I pull her onto my lap.

I place one arm around her legs and my other around her waist.

"I love you, Julianna. I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you." I say, holding her tightly to me.

She looks up at me and I can tell she's about to be passed out from exhaustion.

"Kiss me," she whispers softly.

I cup her face and kiss softly, gently like she's the most delicate flower in the world.

When we pull away, she wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to go home right now."

"You don't have to go back. As long as you're with me, you don't have to go back."

That makes her smile even if it's a small one.

"I love you, Paco." She whispers.

"I love you, princesa." I whisper back as I kiss her again.

I hear my parents come down the stairs and I pull away.

She starts to get off but I tighten my grip.

My parents don't mind.

They do the same thing in front of us.

"Okay, Julianna. My husband and I talked it over and you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." My mom is beaming at Julianna.

"T-thank you, Mrs. Fuentes." She says softly.

"Just call me Brittany. Now, you can use the basement and Paco can sleep with you there." My mom winks at us and we both blush.

Leave it up to my mom to make a depressing moment into an awkward one.

My dad just smirks at me and wraps an arm around my mom.

"Now, go on downstairs and make yourself at home and I'll bring you some snacks."

I'm guessing my mom has an idea of what Julianna is going through.

"Thank you."

My mom smiles back.

"Alex, you can go on upstairs and wait for me if you want." My mom says lovingly to him.

My dad smiles.

"I'll always wait for you, mamacita." My dad says.

He leans down and gives my mom a steamy kiss that leaves her a bit flushed when he pulls away.

He cups her flaming cheeks and kisses her forehead.

Something about this feel intimate and it makes me feel awkward for watching.

He goes up the stairs and my mom goes into the kitchen.

Julianna gets off my lap and gets her bag and I lead her to the basement.

It's pretty big.

It has a TV with DVD's and a couch that turns into a bed.

A small bathroom and our game systems down there.

My dad has some of his tools down there and my mom has boxes of her stuff in there.

We don't usually go down there unless it's movie night and the whole basement explodes with the sounds from the TV.

I hold her hand and turn on the light.

We go down the stairs in silent and I show her where everything is.

She heads into the bathroom and I pull out the bed from the couch and grab some pillows and blankets from a small closet and set it.

I hear the shower running and I turn on the TV.

"Paco?" My mom's cheery voice comes flowing down the stairs.

"Aqui estoy!"

My mom doesn't know spanish but she does some phrases that my dad has taught her.

It's funny how she tries to speak spanish.

"Pull out the table, honey."

I get a small table from the closet and set it as my mom is carries two cups of hot chocolate and some cookies.

"Gracias, mama." I say as I kiss her cheek and set the table for her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" My mom asks.

"Yeah." I say.

We stay quiet a bit until she asks the most ridiculous question.

"Did you sleep with her yet?"

"Mama!" I yell, my cheeks turning red.

"I'm just asking. I remember my first time with your father."

I already know the story.

She showed up at Enrique's autoshop, who's now dead thanks to the Latino Blood head Master, Chuy.

So, she shows up and my dad was inside.

She went in and talked to him and then one thing led to another and eh, you know the story.

I'm living proof.

"Don't worry. But I'll just ask one question."

"Mama." I beg.

"It's an easy one."

I groan and sit down on the bed.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love her." It's true.

I do love her.

She's my inspiration.

She makes me want to be the best I can be.

She makes me want to have big ambitions.

"La amo, Mama." I say seriously.

My mom smiles and kneels at my level.

Although she's old, my mom still looks really young which explains why my dad can't keep his hands off her.

In both senses.

"Paco, you remind me of you father when he was young." She whispers.

I smile softly.

I don't remind her that I look a lot like my dad.

"Be good to her, Paco." She says, ruffling my hair and kissing my cheek.

She gets up and goes up the stairs but not before she makes another embarrassing comment.

"Here." She tosses something at me and I catch it reflexively.

It's a condom.

I blush.

"Mom!" I yell.

She laughs.

"Come on! I know these things. Just try not to be so loud. I want to have some time with your father." She winks at me.

I blush even more because she basically just told me she wants to fuck with my dad.

_Dios mio._

It seems my dad rubbed off on her with his sexual innuendoes.

She locks the door before closing it.

I sigh and place the condom in my pants.

The shower turns off and I take off my shoes, socks, jeans and shirt.

I like sleeping in my boxers.

A few seconds later, Julianna comes out and my jaw drops.

Her hair is damp, she's wearing a tight black tank top and boy shorts that hug her..._assets_.

She's barefooted and she looks so fucking hot.

She walks up to me and smiles.

"You like?" She asks, twirling around.

"Vastante." I say as I grab her hand and pull her to me.

She's not stiff anymore.

She's more like herself.

I hug her and she wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you, Paco." She whispers as she kisses me before pulling away.

"Mmm. Is that chocolate?" She asks as she takes a deep smell.

"Yep. My mom made it." I say as I grab a cup and a cookie.

She grabs her own and sips it.

She sits on the edge of the bed, holding the cup.

I sit by her and eat another cookie.

"I like your parents." She says after a while.

I swallow.

"Yeah."

"They're madly in love." She whispers as she clutches the cup. "My parents never are like that."

I drink the last of the hot chocolate and put it away.

"They're not."

"No. I've never seen them glow like your parents."

"Some people aren't as lucky, I guess." I say softly, placing my hand on her bare thigh.

"Hmm." She says softly.

Her cup is empty.

I take the cup from her and put it away.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask as we move onto the bed and settle into the sheets and each other.

"No." She says then she hesitates before speaking again.

"Paco?" She asks softly.

"Si?" I say.

"Touch me." At first I'm confused until I see her lean forward and press her lips against mine.

It's long and hard and I can feel the need in the kiss.

"Make me forget." She murmurs as she runs her hand through my chest. "Make me forget about tonight. Make love to me, Paco. Please."

I can hear the need and I realize I have the same need.

Her knee is on my hip.

"Make me forget." She murmurs as she kisses my neck and jaw.

My body is responding to her touch.

I kiss her cheek and trail down to her neck.

I know what she wants.

Or needs, right now.

My lips seek hers as I roll over to be on top of her.

"Make me forget, Paco." She whispers as she wraps her arms around my neck.

And that's what I do.

I make her forget.

I make her forget with my lips, my hands, and my body.

I want her to only think about our love and pleasure as I go inside her.

That's what I do.

I make her forget.


	30. Julianna 30

When I wake up, I see a room that's not mine.

When I move slightly, an arm is wrapped around my waist tightly, protectively.

I look to see Paco, snoring away.

Events of last night come flooding my mind and I blush slightly.

Paco definitely knows how to make me forget.

Paco has a shirt on so I'm guessing he got up sometime in the night to put on his clothes.

I gently pry his arm away and sit up.

I stretch gently and look at my watch.

It's pretty early so I get up and go to the bathroom.

I take a quick shower, put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt.

I go through my bag to get my toothbrush and paste and brush my teeth.

When I'm done, I go out and look to see Paco, still snoring.

I don't want to wake him up so I go upstairs.

I love his parents already.

They're so adorable and love each other.

I wish my parents were like that.

I unlock the door and close it.

The smell of bagels and coffee attacks my nose and I'm suddenly starving.

I see Paco's mom in the kitchen.

She's not exactly cooking.

She's reheating the food in the microwave.

"Good morning, Brittany." I say.

I feel weird about calling her by her name.

"Hi, sleep well?" She asks.

Is it me or is she looking at me like she knows that I didn't exactly sleep last night?

At least not the first part of the night.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay over." I say as I walk up to her.

"Don't worry about it. I remember when I was young and I stayed over at my best friend's house because I wanted to help Alex."

Damn.

Even the way she says his name sounds so love stricken.

"My parents didn't like Alex." She laughs quietly. "They still don't."

I can tell she wishes things were different.

"Do you wish your parents would like Alex?" I ask carefully.

She sighs.

"As of right now, I don't care. I'm happy with him. He's the love of my life and we have 3 beautiful sons although they can be a handful."

I giggle.

I feel like I can connect with her.

"Trust me when I say I know how you're feeling but it will get better."

She smiles at me and although she's old, she still has great looks.

"I hope so."

"I know so." She says.

She offers me a cup of orange juice and I drink it.

"So, Paco tells me you break dance."

I blush. It feels weird that she knows about me.

"Y-yes. I do."

"How long?" She asks.

She looks interested in what I have to say and I realize she and Paco have the same interested look.

And her eyes.

They're so blue.

No wonder Paco's eyes clash with his looks.

"I guess since I was 8 or 9."

"Would you mind showing me some moves?"

I blink.

That's a first.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to know at least one move. What do you say?"

I can't say no to her.

"Okay."

Before you know it, Paco's mom and I are dancing in the living room with music blasting through the speakers.

"Brittany?" We turn to see her husband looking at her with this weird look in his eyes.

"Alex!" She runs and kisses him full on the lips.

It's a steamy, sensual kiss and I can't seem to pull my gaze away.

When they pull away, he looks slightly dazed.

"Good morning to you, mamacita." He whispers huskily to her.

She giggles like a love struck little girl.

They're so cute.

"Julianna was showing me some break dancing moves but I'm afraid I can't get anything right."

"You got the wave right." I say as I turn off the music.

That's the only thing she got right and yet she said she was a cheerleader.

Go figure.

"Good morning, Mr. Fuentes." I say.

He smiles and hugs me.

I feel weird so I politely hug him back.

He goes into the kitchen and I realize it's 9:30.

Tomorrow is the final battle.

"Thank you for everything but I need to go practice for tomorrow." I say to Paco's parents.

"What's tomorrow?" His father asks.

"Her tournament." We look to see Paco heading towards me.

"Paco," I say and go to hug him.

He hugs me tightly and kisses me gently.

I pull back because I feel awkward kissing in front of his parents.

His parents are looking at each other with this knowing look.

"Good morning Paco." His mother says.

"Buenos Dias, mama. Buenos Dias, papa." Paco says as he hugs his mom and kisses her cheek.

"Hola hijo. Dormiste bien?" I don't know what he said but it sounds like a loaded question because Paco clears his throat before answering.

"Si, me dormi bien."

"I may not know enough spanish but I know when something's off topic, so knock it off." Paco's mom says.

"Si, señora." They both say.

I smile.

"Mom, I'm taking Julianna to practice. We'll be gone the whole day." Paco says as he grabs something from the fridge and eats it.

"Okay, honey. Just be careful." His mom says as she ruffles his hair.

"Mama!"

Paco's dad just laughs.

"Ten cuidado, hijo. Nos llamas." He says.

"Si, papa."

"Hold up!I want to see this chick."

"Dude! You just pushed me!"

Two voices come from upstairs and I think it's Paco's brothers.

"Great." Paco says sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Paco just smiles at me and answers, "You're about to find out."


	31. Paco 31

I love my girl more and more.

This morning my brothers assaulted her with questions and she didn't seem a bit bothered by them.

Hell, she can take the heat and dish it right back.

They asked questions about sex and she knew how to get them back which left us speechless.

We ate together and I felt proud.

Julianna looked really comfortable with mi familia.

When we left, my dad gave me some money and told me to call them.

Julianna has been practicing with her crew all day today.

Their routine was really good and I think no one has ever seen this before.

They have their outfits ready and the tournament starts at 10 at the stadium that's an hour from here.

Once everyone was satisfied with their routine, we ordered some food and ate.

We talked about things and Julianna talked about what happened yesterday.

David looked pissed and said the reason he was nervous talking to me was because he said he had an idea it might be Josh but wasn't sure.

Josh hates mexicans and David didn't want to get me into trouble.

The other guys were obviously pissed and actually wanted to teach Josh a lesson.

Julianna said it wasn't worth it.

They had bigger things to worry about.

Ethan came and Julianna hugged him.

He stayed for a bit until he said he had to go pick up his girlfriend for a date.

I just called my parents and told them I was coming home.

It was near 10 at night and Julianna was tired and sweaty.

"How about a swim?" I offer as we drive using my mom's car.

"To where exactly?" She asks, tying up her somewhat damp hair in a messy ponytail.

Damn, does she look so hot right now.

"You'll see."

There's a small beach where the LB used to hang out.

I drive over there and park.

"The beach?" She asks as I turn off the engine and we get out.

"Yep, that way you can cool down."

"I was thinking more about a shower. You know with soap and shampoo."

"Yeah with water. The beach has water. It's only temporary."

I say as I take off my shirt.

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"Exactly." I say, letting my eyes drink her from head to toe.

She blushes slightly and shrugs.

We start taking off our clothes until she's in a bra and underwear and I'm in my boxers.

Although it's dark, the moon hits her skin and I want to run my hands on her skin, slowly and gently.

I want to kiss every inch of her skin.

"Ven aca." I say as I pull her to me.

I kiss her gently and softly and we kiss until it deepens and my hands are caressing her back.

"Paco," she murmurs as her arms tighten around my neck.

I grab her butt and press her tighter to me.

I want to touch her.

I want to taste her.

I want to make love to her.

I don't realize that my fingers have gone to her bra and are about to take off her clasp until she grabs them and pulls away.

"Later." She whispers and then runs off into the beach.

I have the urge to chase her down so I do.

I chase after her and we both are laughing as I try to catch her.

She taunts me and jumps into the water.

"This water is c-c-cold." She says shivering.

I jump in after her and she squeals.

She starts swimming and I swim after her.

I take in a breath and dive under.

She stops and I see her legs waving in the water.

She's looking for me.

I swim near her and grab her legs.

She starts kicking and I break the surface.

"Paco!" She says. "You scared me!"

I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist.

"But now I caught you." I whisper.

It's romantic and quiet and peaceful.

Our legs are entangled in the water.

Our arms are wrapped around each other.

"I love you, Paco." She whispers as she places her forehead against mine.

"I love you, mamacita." I say before I kiss her tenderly.

As I kiss her, I take out the ponytail in her hair and feel it fall on my arms.

"Paco," she whispers as she pulls away carefully.

"Te amo."

"Say it again." She asks.

I lean near her ear and whisper seductively.

"Te amo." She shivers and I hold her tighter.

She kisses my neck and jaw and my collarbone before kissing my lips.

Her hands roam my chest and stomach and I groan softly.

My hands are caressing her legs and back before cupping her butt.

She moans and presses urgently against me.

"Paco," She moans out and my hands are undoing the clasp.

She sighs when I pull it away and toss it somewhere on the beach.

My hands cup her breasts and her hands are pulling down my boxers.

Before we know it, we're making love on the sandy beach, our bodies rolling around in the sand.

I think my parents can wait another hour or so before I come home.


	32. Julianna 32

I'm nervous and anxious as I pace in the basement.

I'm dressed for the tournament and Paco and his family want to come.

They want to support me and I feel like they're already my family.

My crew and I wearing the same thing.

We all have black cargo pants, purple shoes, black and purple jackets, white and purple shirt with our logo. I have a white and purple mid riff. We're wearing black fingerless gloves, and the bandana on our necks.

My hair is let out but curled.

It's 8:15 but we have to leave early to get to the stadium on time.

"Julianna?" Paco asks as he comes down the stairs.

To show his support, he's dressed in a purple T-shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Here." I say nervously as I pace again.

"Calmate. You're gonna burn a hole in the ground."

"I can't help it. I'm nervous. This tournament lets us know if we win the $50,000. It means a lot."

I start pacing again because I can't seem to sit still.

Paco places his hands on my arms and forces me to stop.

"Princesa," I relax as I let his warmth calm me down. "You'll do great. I've seen you dance and your practice your sexy ass off for it. I believe in you. My parents and my brothers believe in you. I know you can do this."

I calm down enough to stand still.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course." He's hugging me now and I breathe him in.

"Thank you."

"It's my job."

I hold him and lean up to kiss him.

He kisses me back and I find my body relaxing just by having him kiss me.

I wish my parents could just accept me for who I am.

This is me.

This is the life I want.

This is the guy I want.

"Paco! Mauricio! Benjamin! Julianna! Alex! Let's go!" His mom yells from upstairs.

"Ya vamos, mama!" Mauricio yells.

"Coming, mom!" This is Benjamin.

"Mamacita, ya voy!" This is Paco's dad.

"We're coming!" Paco and I yell at the same time.

The butterflies are back again.

"I'm scared." I say.

"Don't be. I'm with you. You'll do fine." He whispers as he brushes back my hair.

"Okay."

He grabs my hand and we head upstairs.

This is it.


	33. Paco 33

Julianna is a nervous wreck from the car ride.

She kept fidgeting and moving and I kept trying to calm her down.

But as soon as we park and head into the stadium, Julianna's body immediately relaxes and I know that this is what she's used to.

We step out and head inside.

The place is packed with people and there's a huge stage in the middle.

There's no seat and there's a slight fear in my mom's eyes before it's gone when my dad hold her around her waist protectively.

"Yo, Lia!" We turn to see David, dressed in the same way as Julianna walking up to us.

"Dave!" She yells as they do that same fast hand shake.

"You made it just in time. I just figured who we're battling."

"Who?" She asks excitedly.

I'm holding her hand and my brothers are obviously looking around and my parents are just waiting.

"The Ninjas."

"Who?" She asks confusedly.

I see some boys checking her out and I step closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist possessively.

"Yeah. I've haven't heard of them but I heard they're good."

"Huh?" She says."Where's everyone else?"

"In the back. Come on, we have to get ready."

She nods and turns to us.

"Well, this is it." It's obvious she's nervous.

"You'll do great, honey!" My mom yells as she hugs Julianna.

"We'll be right here. We know you're gonna win." My dad says as he ruffles her hair.

She giggles.

"Chica! You better win or I'll have Paco run around buck naked up in here." My brother Mauricio says as he places his arm around her.

Benjamin does the same.

"Yep, you better win. We'll even help you. We'll distract the other group!"

My brothers give high fives than pat Julianna on the back.

Now, it's my turn.

I go up to her and hug her tight.

"Vas a ganar. I know you will." I whisper in her ear.

"I hope so."

I cup her face and make her look at me.

"I know so, mamacita. You're beautiful, strong and smart. This is what you've been practicing for. This is your moment to shine and make me proud."

She smiles and holds my hands.

"I'll make you proud, Paco. I love you."

"I love you, too." I whisper as I kiss her, slipping my tongue inside her mouth.

I hear sighs coming from somewhere.

Julianna clutches my shirt tightly and reluctantly, I pull away.

"Good luck, babe." I whisper.

She smiles and kisses me quickly before following David and disappearing into the crowd.


	34. Julianna 34

I'm with my crew and we're waiting for the battle to start.

People are screaming and cheering and yelling and it gives me a rush.

My heart thuds with the noise.

"This is it, you guys." I say as I turn to face them.

"Si, estamos listos." Javier and Marcos say.

Jacian places his arm around me.

"We've got this, chica."

I smile.

"We're totally going to win this." David says, drinking some water.

We're in the back and preparing for the battle.

"Jacian!" A girl's voice yells and we turn to see his girlfriend.

She's tall and slim with beautiful flawless skin and dark hair.

They've been dating for 3 years now and they're madly in love.

"Anita!" Jacian yells as he goes to her and kisses her.

"Javier!"

"Marcos!"

"David!

Damn, all their girlfriends came.

2 beautiful hispanics girls run into their boyfriends arms and David's girlfriend, Kimberly, runs into his arms.

It looks like she really likes him.

They all kiss and I smile.

Everyone came to support them.

They talk and kiss and hug until the guard comes in and says we have to go.

A bunch of 'Love You's' and 'Good Luck' fill the room and a quick kiss before the girls leave.

"Alright, follow me."

We follow and head out into the crowd.

I look for Paco but it's too full but I know he's here.

"Are you ready?" A booming voice explodes from the stage and we see a short black man with a microphone.

Cheers explode and I feel the rush wash over me.

David clasps his hands on my shoulder and pushes me.

We see the other group and they're dressed in black and gold with hats concealing their face.

"Are ya ready?" We wait by the stairs.

Cheers and screams explode around us.

"Alright, alright, alright! Here they are the Pirates!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I open my eyes and walk up the stairs with my crew behind me.

We walk to the center and I hear faint screams of our names.

I don't look for Paco because I'm afraid I'll lose my concentration.

But I should've known that Paco was the least of my worries.

"And the Ninjas!"

The other crew walk up the stairs with their heads down.

More cheers explode.

I want to see their faces.

But when they do, I wish they hadn't.

My blood boils and Jacian and David whisper angrily in my ear.

I clench my fists and my body is stiff.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Que esta pasando?" Jacian whispers angrily.

The twins come up and we have a heated argument.

I don't think anyone notices because of the commotion.

The reason we're arguing is because the crew is being led by no one other than, Josh.


	35. Paco 35

Julianna is in a heated conversation with her crew and I'm confused and worried.

She wasn't like that when she got on that stage.

She looked proud and confident until that look faded when the other crew came on stage.

I want to see what's making her and her crew agitated but the other crew faces are concealed by their hats.

She's shooting daggers at the other crew and I wonder if she knows one of the members.

"This is so exciting, Alex!" My mom squeals as she clings onto my dad.

He just grunts.

He's not exactly comfortable in this huge crowd screaming at the top of their lungs.

My brothers have disappeared somewhere but I know they're watching.

They like mi novia.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Are we ready?" The guy yells into the microphone.

The crowd goes even louder and I stare intently at Julianna.

She's saying something to them and they calm down a bit but I can feel her tension.

I want to know what's got her so ticked off but from where I'm standing I can see the other crews' bodies and their hats are concealing their face.

"Leaders!"

Julianna rolls her eyes as one of the members go up to the middle.

There's something familiar about that guy and it's obvious Julianna knows him because her face is slightly red and she's clenching her fists.

The guy takes off his hat and immediately my stomach heaves and my heart races.

It's the pendejo.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

My parents look at me like I've lost my mind.

Maybe I have if I'm hallucinating that pendejo is here.

"Paco!" My mom exclaims.

No wonder Julianna was in a heated argument with her crew.

They were going to battle the pendejo.

"Que pasa, hijo?" My dad asks.

I'm pissed now.

"Ese es el pendejo que tomo los fotos y molesto mi novia."

When I'm pissed, I forget English and speak right into spanish.

"Estas seguro?" My dad asks as he looks at pendejo and mi novia who's saying something to him.

Of course I'm sure.

I'm betting my left nut that the pendejo is in front of my eyes and the urge to snap his neck is very tempting.

"Claro que estoy seguro!" I yell back.

The announcer is talking to them but I can't hear what they're saying.

"Shit!" My father says.

"What? What's happening?" My mom asks.

My dad tells her what's going on and she blanches.

"Oh god! I can't believe this!" My mother exclaims.

Julianna and pendejo are walking back to the groups.

My parents look pissed yet worried.

Julianna says something to her crew and turns around.

Pendejo has a smug look on his face.

"Let's go!" The announcer yells and rap music starts playing.

Mi novia needs luck because with pendejo there, he's going to throw her off her game and he knows it.


	36. Julianna 36

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

I'm concentrating hard as I can on my moves and we're flipping, twisting, popping and locking like we've practiced.

When we stop, it's their turn.

Josh locks and turns his body towards us.

He starts flipping and popping and I know he's mocking us, specifically me.

A girl with cornrows in her hair slides and kneels one knee, thumping to the beat.

My anger is rushing through and I'm breathing hard.

Why and when did he start break dancing?

And I'm mildly surprised that he knows what's he's doing.

He's good.

Really good.

Soon, another boy joins Josh and they both slide alongside the girl.

They start doing apple jacks and flip backwards and the girl breaks apart from Josh and the boy.

Josh and the boy start getting closer to us and David places his arms in front of me and the rest of the crew.

They mock us and bait us and I know Josh is using his knowledge on me to break me.

He knows I'm competitive and he knows I can't help but rise to the bait.

He knows it.

I know it.

And we both know it's going to hurt one of us.

Josh flings off his jacket and his thin muscles show through his black wife beater.

He moves back, baiting me with his hands and now it's our turn.

"Uh-oh! This looks like it's personal, people!"

They don't know how personal.

Dance music starts playing and we go.

Jacian and Marcos start ahead of us and we follow behind.

Then, the twins hold out their hands and I climb on.

I'm holding each of their hands and I'm standing on their other hands.

They move me like a puppet as David, Jacian and Marcos flip on the ground and do head stands and apple Jack's with one hand.

I continue to pretend I'm a puppet and move until the song starts to end and I flip sideways and onto the ground as the twins let me go.

"Oh! Let's see what the ninjas have to bring!"

Rap music plays as Josh and his crew mock us and walk up to the center.

Then, Josh does apple Jacks as the rest of his crew follow him.

They form a line on either sides of Josh as they lock and move their bodies like robots.

Josh flips and twists on the ground and flips backward on his feet as the rest merge into one line and move their hands and arms like a damn electric eel.

They're beating us.

"Oh! It's a freak show people!"

Fast paced dance music plays and it's the twins turns.

They move up to the center and start moving their legs and arms and heads really fast, it's hard to tell who is following who.

The rest of us flip over and around the twins.

When they stop, David and Jacian do headstands while Marcos grabs me and flips me all over his body.

He sets me on the ground as David does some crazy movements with his leg as twists.

Jacian and I take the spotlight and move like a robot at the exact the same time.

We move our heads away from each other and back until we drop our heads really low and use our hands to move them back up.

"Oh! That is sick!"

Now, it's the other groups turn.

Josh starts and forces us back and does flips while another guy in his crew has chains around two other boys necks and they start acting like dogs.

When Josh stops, the guy lets them go and they run towards us, their backs touching the ground as they do so.

They flip up and start popping and locking their bodies in crazy ways that we've never done.

When they're done, all five guys stand opposite each other as they lean and the girl flips over all the guys and lands perfectly on her feet.

The guys form a circle with a little space in the middle and the girl flips over and over and over until she lands in that spot and as she does so, the guys fall slide backwards like broken glass.

"This is a massacre, people!"

They're better than us.

We know it but I'm not about to let them beat us, not after everything we've worked for.

"It looks like it's over, people!"

"They're too good." David says.

"We're losing," Jacian says to me.

Everyone looks like they want to give up and that fuels my anger.

"We can take them." I say as an idea forms in my head.

"We're not ready." Jacian says to me.

"You can trust me." I say to him.

"It looks like it's over!"

He looks reluctant but he nods.

I take off my jacket, leaving me in my mid riff that shows my stomach.

I move to the center.

"Wait! It looks like the pirates are answering back!"

I flip over the ground without using my hands and trusting my body to not let me fall.

As I kneel on one knee, Josh grabs my arm roughly and raises me up.

"Let me go!" I hiss at him as both our crew come rushing towards us.

"Get off the stage, bitch!"

Jacian and David pull me back as Josh's crew yanks him back.

"Go to hell!" I yell, struggling against my friends.

"What about your family?" He yells. He's doing everything he can to get me to stop but I won't listen.

I'm done listening.

"This is my family!" I yell back.

He yanks his arms back, his eyes filled with anger.

Jacian and David let me go as I shake off his touch like a dog shaking his wet fur.

"Alright! Let's get back to business people!" The announcer yells.

Josh should know now that I've changed and I have someone who pushes me to be the person I want to be.

I'm ready.

I nod to Jacian and he gets my message.

I look at Josh the entire time as Jacian and I start moving like one.

We move our upper bodies at the exact same time as our legs turn and we follow.

We turn back and bait their crew.

We continue dancing as one as Jacian grabs me and slides me all over his body, my legs around his neck as his hands toss me around and around on his body.

When he lets me drop, he grabs my leg and our foreheads our touching like we're dancing to the tango.

I twirl away from him as the boys flips and pop and lock their bodies in everyway.

I move behind them as far as I can as Jacian and David flank me.

The twins flip over each other as I run, David and Jacian following me.

They jump over the twins before me and roll and flip on the ground.

I jump as high as I can.

"Go! Go! Go!"

I twist my arms and legs as far back as I can and momentarily grab my hands and feet before landing on my knees, my face on the ground.

I toss my head up, my hair smacking my back as I lean back suggestively as Josh just stares, uncertainy in his face.

"I give that a ten, baby. A perfect ten!"

I stand up and Jacian wraps an arm around my waist and baits Josh.

We head back and everyone takes off their jacket.

"What is this? What is this? It doesn't look like it's over, people!"

It's far from over.

We move as one the whole time as we mix in the spanish movements of bachata and merengue and cumbia and salsa and tango and some tribal dances in our final dance routine.

We smack the ground, dance, flip, pop, lock and fall as one our bodies synchronizing as one as the blood of Latinos rushes through them and me.

I may not be latina but I hang around them so much, I may as well be one.

As the song comes to an end, the boys form a pyramid on the ground, moving like the waves as I flip backwards on my feet over and over again until I hit the end of the stage and hit the ground, causing the boys to jump up as if the ground just moved.

"It's over, folks! It's over, people!"

The crows is cheering so wild and crazy, I think my ear won't stop ringing for weeks.

I'm breathing hard and fast and I'm looking at Josh dead straight in the eyes.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!"

"Now, it's up to the judges!" The announcer shouts.

My heart is banging against my chest and it's part of the adrenaline and the excitement.

"Black and gold for the ninjas? Or Black and purple for the pirates?"

The crows is still hyped up and we're waiting anxiously.

The judges up above are talking anxious lock my hands against my hair.

I'm worried, anxious, excited and impatient.

"No matter what happens, you guys are the best friends and crew a girl could ever ask for."

"Aww!" David says as he hugs me.

"Chica tiene corazon!" The other say as they crush me even more.

Although I may come out bruised and suffocated, I'm glad that I met them and we did everything together.

They're my family.

They've always been my family.

The judges have reached their votes.

The middle judge gets up and looks down at us.

We hold hands and bow our heads.

I'm dying to know.

The crowd quiets too but I'm hoping, begging, pleading for this.

This money means a lot.

The cheers erupt and we look up to see the judge flapping a black and purple flag.

"The pirates have won!"


	37. Paco 37

When Julianna and her crew hear that they won, they start hugging and cheering and screaming and pumping fists in the air.

Julianna is laughing/crying and the crowd goes up onto the stage.

I push my way onto the stage and look for Julianna.

I see a big boom box golden trophy moving above the crowd.

I'm still shoving and pushing until I see Julianna hugging my brothers.

Her crew are hugging their girlfriends which I'm assuming because they're making out like there's no tomorrow.

"Te dije que ibas a ganar!" Mauricio says as he shakes her.

She's smiling and crying and laughing.

Benjamin is hugging her but when they see me, they smile at me.

Julianna turns and sees me.

She screams and runs into my arms.

I grunt as she slams into my chest and I twirl her around, her legs locking around my waist.

"_I won! I can't believe I won!_" She screams as she hugs me and assualts me with kisses.

I laugh and hug her before she unlocks her legs and I settle her on the ground.

I kiss her passionately and roughly because I'm so damn proud of her.

She kisses me back and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I told you you would win!" I exclaim when I pull back.

Her tears have stopped but she's glowing like a kid at Disneyland.

I cup her face and kiss her again and again and again.

"Congratulations, chiquita" I say to her as I kiss her once more.

"_Thank you! For everything!_" She squeals as she hugs me.

She's practically vibrating with the energy.

I hold her tight and see pendejo staring at us with a sad, forlorn look.

My anger jumps and I hold Julianna protectively.

She must sense the change because she's suddenly pulling away and looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

I'm not about to ruin her happiness because of the pendejo.

I'll see him afterwards.

"Nada." I say as I kiss her roughly before she can speak up.

When we stop, she looks at me, a little dazed.

Pendejo is gone.

Good.

"Miss?" We turn to see one of the judges looking at us.

"Yes?" She asks sweetly.

The judge smiles at her and hands her an envelope.

"Congratulations!" He says before walking off.

She opens the envelope and she nearly collapses against me.

"The...money." She whispers as she takes out the cash and counts it very fast.

She must've worked in a bank.

"_50,000._ _50,000_!" She says, laughing and hugging.

The bills in her hand.

"You deserve it." I say as I cup her face and kiss her once more.

"Once we get home," I say, pressing her body against mine, my hand at the small of her back, on top of the tattoo.

"We'll celebrate...your victory." I whisper huskily in her ear.

She shivers slightly.

"Paco," she nearly moans.

"Vamos a celebrar haciendo el amor." I whisper, kissing her neck.

She moans ever so softly.

Although, she can't understand every word I say, she knows enough to know what I mean.

I pull back when I see my parents moving towards us.

The people are parting when they see them mainly because my dad has the tattoos.

"You did it, honey!" My mom yells as she crushes Julianna to her body.

"You see," my dad says, hugging them both. "Everything worked out."

Julianna smiles and hugs them tightly.

Once the stadium has cleared, we go outside.

Julianna and her crew are talking.

Their girlfriends are waiting from a distance.

It's obvious they feel pride for their guys.

I didn't want to intrude because Julianna was talking with her crew.

They were still smiling and laughing and tossing jokes.

"I didn't know she was that good." My brother, Mauricio says, stuffing his face with food.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask.

"When you're a Fuentes, what can't you get?"

I laugh as my parents walk up to us with my brother Benjamin.

"Oh, sweetie. She's so talented." My mom says, gushing about Julianna and her dance like she's won a Nobel prize.

"Era perfecta." My dad says, kissing my mom.

"I had no idea she was talented like that." Benjamin says.

I feel pride swell up in me when they talk about Julianna because she's mine and _only_ mine.

I look to see her passing out money to each person.

Their faces light up as they hold the money.

I notice that she and David split the 10 grand between them.

They talk and hug each other before parting.

Julianna walks up to me and kisses me gently.

"We're done. No more battles until next year." She says, her hands in my hair, my hands clasped around the small of her back.

We kiss for a bit since my parents are talking and my brothers are stuffing their faces with food.

When we pull away, she puts her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around her tighter and hold her closer.

"I can stay like this forever." She murmurs softly.

I kiss the top of her head and place my cheek on her head.

"Then stay with me forever." I whisper gently.

As her answer, she holds me tighter and turns her head so she she's looking up at me.

"You have me forever." She whispers as she raises her head and kisses me softly and gently.

"We should celebrate!" My mom announces.

I totally forgot mi familia was here.

Julianna giggles but doesn't move away from me.

My dad is gone, probably getting the car.

"Adonde?" Benjamin asks.

"I don't know. Wherever Julianna wants to go. What do you say?"

Julianna looks a bit embarrassed and shy.

"Um, I don't really know." She says softly, holding onto me.

"Oh, don't be shy! My husband knows some really good places to celebrate. Like that cute little restaurant up the street..." My mom rambles on and on and Julianna snuggles into me.

"It's okay, princesa." I whisper in her ear. "My present is currently inside my pants and will wait until we hit the bed."

She blushes and hides her face in my chest.

I chuckle softly.

"Will I like your present?" She whispers, looking up at me and placing her arms lazily on my shoulders.

"You've liked it before." I whisper, shooting her a cocky grin which makes her laugh softly.

"I can't wait." She whispers softly, looking down at my lips before kissing me.

I deepen the kiss by slipping my tongue against hers and she moans so softly, I doubt anyone heard it.

I'm starting to get a hard on but I control my hands because we're with mi familia.

In the open.

Reluctantly, I pull away.

"Later." I whisper, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aw, shit!" Mauricio says.

"What?" Julianna asks and when he looks at her, I know it's not good news.

"It looks we're going to have to stall the celebration." My mom says, her voice tight.

"What?" Julianna asks impatiently.

My brothers point somewhere behind us and suddenly Julianna is as stiff as a wall.

Because when we follow his pointing finger, my body just freezes.

Her parents are heading towards us.


	38. Julianna 38

What the fuck are they doing here?

Better yet, how in the damn universe did they know I was going to be here?

Only one jerk.

Josh.

Paco is rubbing his hands up and down my arms, trying to soothe me.

"Calmate," He whispers softly.

"This should be interesting." Mauricio says.

"Mauricio Fuentes!" Paco's mom yells.

"What? What'd I say?"

My parents have this sad look on their faces and they look tired and worn out.

My mom has bags under her eyes and their eyes are bloodshot.

I don't realize I'm squeezing the death out of his hand until he whispers in my ear that I'm cutting off his blood circulation.

I let him go and cross my arms instead.

"Julianna," They say.

Paco's mom comes in between us.

"Hello." She says cheerily but there's a hint of protectiveness in her voice.

"My name is Brittany Fuentes. These are my sons, Paco, Mauricio and Benjamin."

They nod at her and shake her hand.

"Could we speak to Julianna for a moment, please?"

Paco's mom is hesitant but she nods and walks away.

The boys immediately follow her but she doesn't walk far.

Paco is still near me.

They stare at him and he stares at him.

"Alone, if you don't mind?" My father says softly which is weird.

"Actually-"

"Paco." I say, turning to face him.

There's a slight anger in his eyes and I don't blame him.

"Julianna, I just..." He stares at me as he speaks but I shush him.

"Shh, it's okay." I say tenderly as I cup his face.

I don't care if my parents are looking.

They need to know nothing's changed with Paco.

"It's okay." I repeat, looking at his piercing blue eyes.

He takes a deep breath but he's reluctant.

"I don't want to leave you alone and see you get hurt."

_With them._

That's what he doesn't add but I know he wanted to say it.

"I know you don't but I promise you, everything will be okay. Do you trust me?"

I'm still cupping his face and I see his reluctance ebbing away.

He closes his eyes and opens them again.

"Yes, I trust you." He says as he holds my hands that are on his face.

"Good."

"I won't be far." He says.

I nod and he leans down to kiss me.

It's a sweet kiss and I'm melting into him.

His kiss lasts longer than should be but I don't mind.

"I love you, chiquita." He whispers.

"I love you, Paco." I whisper back and kiss him one more time before he slowly leaves, his eyes never leaving us.

I turn back to my parents.

"Okay, what do you want?" I know I shouldn't be so rude but they haven't done anything to get on my good side.

"We want you to come home." My mom says, holding onto dad.

"And why should I? So you can ground me until college and turn me into your little robot that does what you want?" My voice is sharper than I intend but right now, I don't care.

My father sighs.

He looks older.

"No, Julianna. It's not like that."

"How did you find me?" I ask.

They stay quiet for a bit and my mom speaks up.

"Josh."

I scoff.

"Stupid jerk." I say.

"We saw your tournament."

Well, there's a shocker and somehow that melts my anger a bit.

"Really? Well, was it demeaning as you think Mom because-"

"No."

I'm shocked.

Did she just say no?

"No?" I ask, thinking I heard wrong.

"You were right, Julianna. We could see how good you are on that stage. We saw how happy you were and how alive you were on that stage. We realized that we were wrong."

I'm suspicious.

"_O-kay_." I drawl. This is so weird.

"You shouldn't have lied to us but we don't blame you. You were right about us freaking out if you ever told us but seeing is believing and seeing you on that stage made us realize what terrible parents we've been." My mom must have practiced this speech.

"We're sorry for forcing you to be someone you're not. We're sorry for everything we've caused you to do. And if it means that much to you, we're willing to negotiate. We miss you. Claire misses you."

Hearing those words strike a chord and I don't realize I'm crying until the tears fall off my cheeks.

"It's okay, honey." My mom says pulling out a tissue.

"And Josh?"

My dad sighs. "We realize that Josh was just trying to use us for his advantage. He wanted to you to get in trouble so you wouldn't come to the final tournament."

That stupid jerk!

"But we apologize for violating you in that matter. We should've just talked to you."

"Should've. But it's a little late for that now."

"Josh will be punished. We've talked to his parents and told them what was going on." My dad says, with that voice of authority.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

My parents are trying to be supportive.

Maybe it's time I let them.

"You guys really want me to come home?" I ask.

Although, I miss home, I need to set some ground rules.

I see hope in their eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart, we do." My mom says.

"_If_," I enunciate heavily. "_If_ I come home, we need to set some rules."

They nod.

"Number one, you stop smothering me and stop forcing me to be someone I'm not."

They nod.

"Two, you let me break dance to my heart's content."

They nod again.

So far so good.

"Three, I dress how I want, when I want."

Another nod.

Time to drop the bomb.

"Four, you let me date Paco."

They deflate like balloons.

I can tell they don't approve.

"Absolutely n-"

"Yes." My mother says.

My dad and I say, "What?" At the same time.

I was bracing myself for a fight.

"Miriam!" My dad yells.

"We want her to come home, not to a prison cell. It's obvious they're in love. That boy hasn't looked away since we came."

I look to see Paco, who's getting impatient by scratching his neck and crossing his arms as he stands near his family.

My dad sighs.

He's thinking.

"Give him a chance, dad. I love him. I really do. He brings out the best in me."

My dad looks at me, weary and tired.

"He means that much to you?" He asks gently.

I nod so hard I feel like one of those bobble heads.

"Yes, he does."

He sighs again and rubs his neck.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

I squeal and hug them so tight, I think I'm cutting off their blood circulation.

"Okay. You can let us go now." My dad says.

"I know you'll love him."

"So, are you coming home?" My mom asks.

"Wait, what about that tattoo?" My dad asks.

Oops.

"Is there any chance you'll agree..."

"No, dad. It's who I am. I'm not having it removed." I say determinedly.

He sighs.

"Okay, but remember another tattoo and you're kicked out of the house."

"Promise." I say to my dad. "But I'll come home tomorrow. Paco's family wants to celebrate my victory."

I wait for something like, 'no you can't' or 'come home at once'

But instead, they nod.

"Alright but be careful. Call us when you're ready."

The hug me and kiss my cheek.

No sooner do they leave when I feel strong arms hug my waist.

I immediately know that it's Paco.

"What's that about?" He asks as I turn around and wrap my arms around him.

"Very good news." Is all I say as I kiss him passionately.


	39. Paco 39

We're in bed, our bodies entwined and I'm thinking.

Julianna just told me what happened with her parents and I'm still a bit wary.

"Paco?" She asks gently.

We all already went to this Taco Shop my dad knows to celebrate for Julianna's victory.

Everyone else has gone to celebrate with their girlfriends.

"Hmm?" I reply. My arm is wrapped around her, my hand stroking her hair.

"What do you think?" I love that she values my opinion but I'm not sure I want her to go.

"Honestly?" I say. "I don't think you should go back. What if they just said that they would and once you're home, they go back on their word."

It's happened before.

It's happened to some of the girls I've slept with.

She sits up and stays quiet.

I think I pissed her off so I sit up and rub my hands up and down her arms.

"But Paco, what if they really want me to be happy? They went to my tournament. That must count for something."

I wrap my arms around her front and she leans back automatically.

"Julianna, I love you. I want you to be happy. I trust you. It's your parents I don't trust."

They haven't done mierda to gain my trust.

"They want to give you a chance. Maybe you should too."

I sigh and nuzzle my face in her neck.

"I don't know, Julianna."

"We'll never know if we don't try." She whispers and turns around to face me.

My hands hold her hips.

"Please, Paco. Just try, for me?"

Ah, hell.

Why did she have to go and do that?

She knows I'd do anything for her.

I groan and flop back into the pillows.

I love her with my heart, body and soul and I just can't find it in my heart to say no to her.

She crawls over me and presses her body against me.

"Please." She whispers against my ear.

Ah, hell.

Now, she's using her body to bribe me.

"If I say yes, you promise to stay like this with me? That Nothing's going to change and your parents won't change you?" I ask.

She looks down at me and nods, her eyes bright.

"Alright." I say and my face is assaulted with kisses while Julianna keeps saying thank you over and over again.

"Ok, I get it." I say jokingly as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Do you want your present?" I whisper against her neck.

"Yes, but,"

What's with the but?

She gets up from bed and walks over to the speaker system to turn on the radio.

"Que estas haciendo?" I ask as I get up and follow her.

She doesn't answer.

Instead, she pushes a button and the song, Mi Corazon Esta Muerto Remix starts playing.

"I want to dance with you." She whispers as she walks up to me.

The song is hitting my soul and body and I want to move already.

I smile and grab her hand, pulling her to me.

I'm still holding her hand and the other one is against the small of her back.

She places her free hand on my shoulder and I lead.

My moves are fluid and precise and she follows me perfectly.

She's pressed up against me, our bodies moving and dancing.

We don't speak and we move together like one.

When the song comes to an end, I dip her gently and kiss her mouth.

"You're really good at dancing." She whispers as I pull her back up.

"You're not so bad yourself." I say as the song ends.

She kisses me tenderly and my hands tighten around her.

She deepens the kiss and sticks her hands in my hair.

She starts pulling me with her and I follow her until she hits the bed and I gently push her against it.

We're still kissing and her legs are locking themselves around my waist.

"Paco," She moans as she nibbles my ear.

"Mmm?" I'm busy running my her body.

"I want my present..." She murmurs against my neck and I shiver slightly.

I'm already hard.

I press against her and she flutters her eyes closed and arches slightly.

"Right now?" I say teasingly as I kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Yes," She breathes out and that's all the answer I need to make love to her.


	40. Julianna 40

It's been two months since I came back home.

It's been good and my parents are trying to get used to my lifestyle.

They gave me back my phone, my car and TV.

The TV I don't care for so much.

My parents and I talk and they're still warming up to the idea that I'm with Paco.

I go out everyday afterschool with Paco to see my crew.

My parents have extended my curfew to 1 in the morning.

But I always come home at 12 and let them know I'm home.

Paco sometimes comes over and he's trying to get to know to my parents which is all I want.

My parents give us our privacy and we usually end up making out.

My sister actually adores Paco and always wants him to play with her which he does.

My parents are following my rules and I follow theirs.

All I really want is to have Paco and be who I am and as I long as I do that, then I'll tolerate my parents and their rules.

With Paco, I believe in the impossible.

We go on dates and he's teaching me to ride his motorcycle although he just uses his mom's car.

I visit his family and we have a great time.

My relationship with Paco is public now and some people don't approve and say it won't last.

That's their problem.

With Paco, I know he's the one.

I love him and I'll do whatever it takes to show him that.

We make love when our passion is too strong to resist and it always feel like the first time.

It never ceases to amaze us.

Paco bought me a heart shaped necklace and I never take it off.

We're both planning to go to the same college and he wants to go to the one his parents went to.

I don't care as long as I'm with him.

I want to teach dance and he wants to be a mechanic or engineer.

We support each other.

Although we have a long road ahead of us and we'll face tests, I know we will win.

"You ready?" Paco asks as he rubs my back affectionately.

We're going on our date to the beach and I'm sitting on his lap while my parents are out back.

I look at his beautiful blue eyes and I feel so empowered when I look into his eyes.

"Yep." I say as I lean down to kiss him.

Since my parents are home, we can't make out like we want but this is enough to hold me out when we're out.

"Eres hermosa." He murmurs against my lips.

For Paco, I decided to dress up for our dates.

And his eyes usually bug out because he's never seen me dress up.

And he loves it all the more.

He says that showing me off ignites his pride.

"Let's go." He says and I nod and get up.

He takes my hand and I call out to my parents that I'm leaving.

They say bye and I smile.

Because with Paco, I can face the world.


	41. Epilogue 23 years later

23 years later

Paco and Julianna were still madly in love since they were 18.

They went on to college and when they graduated, Paco asked her to marry him.

They both got jobs and were living perfectly.

At their wedding, his cousins and aunts and uncles came along with his abuela and aunt Shelly and Ethan.

Julianna invited her crew and some of her friends.

Her parents went to the wedding also.

They had mixed in mexican traditions into the wedding along with the 13 gold joyas that his parents used at their wedding.

For their honeymoon, Paco took her to Mexico and she enjoyed everything from it.

She even developed a great favorite of tacos and pupusas.

They also had three children.

Two twins and a boy.

The boy, Jorge, had his mother's eyes but his father's hair.

The girl, Tanya, had her father's eyes and her mother's hair.

Although they were twins, they looks nothing a like.

The young one, Paco Jr, was 16 and look exactly his grandfather Alex.

The boys developed a taste for break dancing and participated in competitions.

Tanya was more interested in cars.

She was beautiful, popular and sweet and she attracted eyes of many young boys at her school.

But there was one boy who would never leave her alone.

His name was Daniel and he played on the soccer team.

He was handsome and tall.

He was on the thin side but he had muscles and had a cute messy guy hair that Tanya, more than once, fantasized of running her hands through his hair.

But it always washed away because he was a jerk.

He slept with countless of girls and used smart ass comments in class.

More than once, he bluntly told her she was hot and had a body made for fucking around which earned him a busted lip.

Her father taught her how to fight.

She loved her parents because they were very laid back.

Her great grandma was still alive and her grandparents but she like visiting her father's side of the family.

Her aunt, Claire, spoiled her sometimes.

Her father's side of the family even continued the Panty Discus Tournament where her grandfather, Alex, invented when he was young.

She enjoyed playing against her cousins.

Her twin brother bought his girlfriend, Lainey, who was very beautiful, to the annual tournament.

But today, Daniel was at her locker waiting for her.

She sighed.

Her mother always told her it was going to be better over time but she didn't see how.

"What do you want?" She said as she opened her locker and grabbed her stuff.

"You, obviously. Have you noticed how hot you look?" His green eyes were mesmerizing and she felt like she was being sucked in.

"Andate para el infierno." She said to him.

Her father taught her spanish.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Look it up."

She was about to walk past him when she felt him grab her arm, whirl her around and kissed her full on the lips.

This kiss was rough and hard but she found she enjoyed it which she shouldn't.

She felt the sparks from the kiss and she tore her lips away from him.

"Estas loco! Porque me besaste?" She yelled.

"You sound so hot when you speak Spanish."

Was it her imagination it did he look a little dazed?

She kicked his shin and walked away.

She touched her lips and she could still feel his lips against hers and why oh why was she warming in a way she never felt before?

She needed to talk to her parents.

They'll help her like they always do when it came to boys.

She hoped at least.


End file.
